Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely
by Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl
Summary: Chapter 19 up July 25,2006. Jeff and Kaitlyn are getting closer, but will Kaitlyn's insecurities screw things up? Read to find out!
1. The Introductions

**Show Me the Meaning Of Being Lonely.**

****

**Author:** **Alexus Hardy aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl**

**Date Started: July 21, 2004**

**Date Finished: ???**  
  
**Characters:  
**  
**Kaitlyn Ryan:** 18 year old Gymnist who has been on her own since she was a kid. She is a loner who isn't close to anyone.  
  
**Jeff Hardy:** Ex-WWE superstar. He left the WWE to raise his half sister Elyssa after her mother and step-father died in a car crash.  
  
**Elyssa Hardy:** Jeff's baby sister. She is also a gymnist who despretatly wants loner Kaitlyn to be her coach.

**Bella Karoli:** Kaitlyn's Coach, Mentor and Father Figure.  
  
**Summary:** I suck at summarys so I won't give one just read it plz and review.  
  
**DISCLAIMER:** **I OWN NO ONE OR NUTHIN** so don't sue me.  
  
**A/N:** I have 4 more chapters to this fic completed that I will post one day at a time depending on how many reviews this chapter gets. I am working like crazy and doing my demo and rehabing my knee (torn ACL and damaged cartalidge) so I can get back in the ring soon not to mention the other 3 new stories i'm working on and the 3 that I have yet to finish so to say my plate is full is an understatement so please be patient with me. Hope yall like this fic and even if ya don't read it anyway cuz i worked my ass off on it :)  
  
Enjoy  
  
Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl

"Wow, she is amazing!" Elyssa said to her brother Jeff as she watched Kaitlyn on the Parallell bars.  
  
"Yeah she is the best. Almost made it to the Olympics in 1996." Coach Karoli said in his thick Russian accent praising his best gymnast.  
  
"Do you think she will train me?" Elyssa asked hopefully.  
  
"I don't know, Kaitlyn is quiet and she keeps to herself. All she ever does is practice, practice, practice it's gonna be hard to talk her into coaching you."  
  
"But do you think she'd consider it?"  
  
"Well let's ask her. Kaitlyn come over here, there's someone I want you to meet."  
  
"What's up coach?" Kaitlyn asked as she ran over to her coach and mentor.  
  
"Kaitlyn Ryan this is Elyssa Hardy.She wants to train here with us."  
  
"Nice meeting you Elyssa." Kaitlyn said extending her hand to the child.  
  
"Oh no Ms. Ryan it's an honor meeting you, I have seen you in competition dozens of times and you are really the greatest."  
  
"Gee thanks." Kaitlyn said blushing a bit.  
  
"She wants to ask you something." Coach Karoli said.  
  
"Ok, shoot kid."  
  
"Ms. Ryan..."  
  
"Call me Kaitlyn, please."  
  
"Ok...Kaitlyn I was hoping that you could be my coach."  
  
"I'm not a coach."  
  
"Please I want the best to train me."  
  
"Then let Bella here train you, he's the best there is." Kaitlyn said turning to walk away.  
  
"But I want You!"  
  
"LOOK KID..." Kaitlyn yelled getting frustrated  
  
"Hey this kid has a name, it's Elyssa." Jeff said speaking for the first time.  
  
"And who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm her brother."  
  
"Well Excuse me. Look no disrespect to anyone here but, I have work to do I have to go." Kaitlyn said turning to leave once again.  
  
"Hey hold on a sec." Jeff said running up behind her.  
  
"What!?!" Kaitlyn huffed in frustration.  
  
"Look my sister is a good kid, all she wants is for you to take a couple of hours out of your day and help her become the best she can be. She's 11 years old. She has been doing this since she was 5 and for the past two years she has idolized you."  
  
"Idolized me for what? I wasn't even good enough to make the Olympic team. Look your sister seems like a cool kid seriously she does, but like I said before I'm not a coach...sorry."  
  
"I'm sorry Elyssa, but I told it that it wouldn't be easy." Coach Karoli said.  
  
"Come on E, we'll find you a great coach." Jeff said wrapping his arm around his baby sister.  
  
"No Jeff it has to be Kaitlyn." Elyssa whined.  
  
"She doesn't want anything to do with you E. Just let it go. We will go to another gym one where people are actually friendly." Jeff said making sure it was loud enough for Kaitlyn to hear him.  
  
Kaitlyn had heard Jeff's comment but she shrugged it off and continued to work on her balance beam routine. Who did this guy think he was? Ok so he was gorgeous but he was also a little on the rude side. So she didn't want to coach his little sister, big deal she wasn't a coach. Kaitlyn hated that he had gotten to her, she decided she needed to unwind she would go to Al's after she was done. She would play a little pool and relax, yeah relax that's what she needed to do.  
  
"Elyssa you don't want someone like that to be your coach anyway." Jeff said trying to ease his sister's pain.  
  
"She was just tired that's all Jeff. She was working really hard when we came in. Maybe if I can talk to her again tomorrow."  
  
"No!"  
  
"But Jeff..."  
  
"No E! We will hire someone even better than her to help you."  
  
"But I want her."  
  
"Why? Huh can you explain that to me?"  
  
"Because she is great. She is talented and I want to be just like her. And she's beautiful."  
  
"Beautiful? You like her because she's beautiful?" Jeff asked looking over at his sister."  
  
"Yeah, don't you think she's beautiful?"  
  
Jeff paused for a minute. he had to admit that E was right. Kaitlyn Ryan was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had long black hair down to her waist and emerald green eyes. When he first laid eyes on her his heart skipped a beat. He thought he was looking at an Angel, but then she spoke to his sister like she was a piece of garbage and his perception of her changed.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Uh yeah... what?"  
  
"I asked you a question. Do you think Kaitlyn is pretty?"  
  
"Yeah she's alright I guess, but that doesn't matter she was still really mean to you and that is why when we get home we will call Mrs. O' Leary and maybe she can reccommend someone for you."  
  
"Ok." Elyssa said finally excepting defeat. 

**A/N 2:** Look out for chapter 2 to see what happens next.

**_Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl_**


	2. Jeff Hardy My Hero

**Show Me the Meaning Of Being Lonely**

****

**Author:** **Alexus Hardy aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl**

**Characters:  
**  
**Kaitlyn Ryan:** 18 year old Gymnist who has been on her own since she was a kid. She is a loner who isn't close to anyone.  
  
**Jeff Hardy:** Ex-WWE superstar. He left the WWE to raise his half sister Elyssa after her mother and step-father died in a car crash.  
  
**Elyssa Hardy:** Jeff's baby sister. She is also a gymnist who despretatly wants loner Kaitlyn to be her coach.

**Bella Karoli:** Kaitlyn's Coach, Mentor and Father Figure.  
  
**REVIEWS:** Thank you Jeff's Favourite Skittle, KazzaXTreme, Adams Demon Chick, xtreme2004, and Ktanaqui

"Kaitlyn we haven't seen you in a while." A man said as Kaitlyn sat down at the bar.  
  
"I know Al, I've been really busy."  
  
"Well we've all missed you."  
  
"We? Al you are the only person on the face of the earth that can stand me besides Bella that is." Kaitlyn said as Al handed her a Cherry coke with extra cherries.  
  
"That's not true Katie."  
  
"Please Al I hate it when you call me that it reminds me of my dad." Kaitlyn said leaving the bar and heading over to the pool tables.  
  
She had been playing for about twenty minutes when three jerks entered Al's. They spotted her and decided they could have a little fun. Kaitlyn saw them coming but she wasn't about to be run off by them. She continued her game and ignored the neanderthals as the started conversating with her.  
  
"Hey there lil lady, care if we join ya?" One man asked. He had short dirty blonde hair that looked like it hadn't been washed in years. His teeth were the color of butter and his breath reeked of Alcohol and ciggerettes. The other guys looked like twins. They had long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and brown eyes. They too smelled of ciggerette smoke and Alcohol.  
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
"Oh come on now. We're just tryin to be friendly." Another man said.  
  
"Look you assholes..."  
  
"Hey all we want to do is have a freindly game of pool with ya." The guy said with a grin.  
  
_"They think they can hustle me."_ Kaitlyn thought. _"This could be fun."_ She said smiling at the guys. "Ok fellas I guess we can play, but i'm not really good I hope that's alright."  
  
"That's fine lil lady. You don't mind if we make a friendly wager do you?"  
  
"You mean bet money?" Kaitlyn was putting on her best dumb little girl act and the guys were eating it up.  
  
"Yeah, but if you really don't want to..."  
  
"No, it's alright. How much?"  
  
"50 bucks."  
  
"That's a alot of money, but if you think it's fair..." Kaitlyn said.  
  
"Great let's play."  
  
Kaitlyn smiled to herself. _"This is gonna be too easy."_ she thought. These guys were pissy drunk and she knew she could kill them. She racked up the balls and looked over at them. "Mind if I break 'em?"  
  
"No go right ahead." They said smiling.  
  
Kaitlyn smiled back. She was really gonna enjoy beating these losers.  
  
Jeff had dropped Elyssa off at home with the nanny. He was meeting some friends for a few drinks. He couldn't believe he was actually early when he pulled into Al's parking lot. He walked in and had a seat at the bar.  
  
"What can I do ya for tonight?"  
  
"Whatever you got on tap is fine." Jeff said. He turned around in time to see Kaitlyn sink her last ball.  
  
"Did I win?" Kaitlyn asked surprised.  
  
"You little bitch, you hustled us." The blonde man yelled.

"Well you win some you lose some I guess." Kaitlyn said picking up the money. She started to walk away when she felt one of the guys pull her back towards them.  
  
"Give us back our money."  
  
"No I won fair and square. Now let go of me."  
  
"Fuck that. You made us believe that you couldn't play."  
  
"I guess I did, sorry fellas."  
  
"You aren't gonna get away with that." One man said as he started pulling Kaitlyn out of Al's.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"We are gonna have a good ole time with you suga. Your sweet ass is gona be sore as hell when we're done."  
  
"Let go of me." Kaitlyn said fighting to get free, but the guys were just to strong for her.

Jeff looked on not saying a word. He just figured that she was rude to these guys just as she had been rude to him and Elyssa earlier that day. He watched as the men dragged her to the door. _"She probablly knows them."_ Jeff thought when Kaitlyn didn't really protest verbally. He simply shrugged it off until her saw the complete look of fright on Kaitlyns face. He continued to watch as the men pulled Kaitlyn towards their car. No one even flinched when she finally screamed, but that's when Jeff knew that Kaitlyn was in fact being taken away against her will. He stood from the barstool he was sitting at and followed the last of the drunken losers outside.

Kaitlyn was scared, but she wasn't about to cry in front of these guys. She closed her eyes and let the men pull her out to the parking lot. She was being shoved into the car when she heard one of the men cry out in pain. She opened her eyes just in time to see the third guy hit the ground.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
She looked up to see Jeff standing over her.

"Yeah...fine." Kaitlyn answered.  
  
"Come on I'll drive ya home." He said helping Kaitlyn to her feet.  
  
"I have my car."  
  
"Well lock it up and come back for it tomorrow, you're shaking so bad you'd never even make it out of the parking lot." Jeff said as he walked Kaitlyn to his car and opened the passenger side door for her.

"Look i'm fine I can drive my own damn car home so just buzz off already." Kaitlyn said breaking free of Jeff's grip on her arm.

"Look Kaitlyn I'm not gonna just leave you here all shook up like this."

"How do you know my name?"

We met today at Karoli's Kids. You kinda crushed my little's sisters hopes and dreams."

"Right. Elyssa and John?"

"Jeff." He corrected.

"Right. Look Jeff like I said i'm fine I can manage my own way home."

"Your hands are still shaking, and you shouldn't be driving. Please just let me drive you home it'll make me feel better."

"Fine. Such a gentleman your mother must be so proud." Kaitlyn said reluctantly getting in the car.

"Where do you live?" Jeff asked ignoring her sarcastic banter.  
  
"Starmount Hills."  
  
"Really? Those are some pretty impresive houses."  
  
"The place is nuthin special just enough space for me and Kona."  
  
_So she has a boyfriend._ Jeff thought to himself. Of cousrse she did why wouldn't she? She was beautiful any guy would be lucky to have her. Her attitude needed some work but hey so did his at times.

"So you're a pool shark?" Jeff asked just to have something to say.

"Yeah i'm a common lil hustler." Kaitlyn smiled proudly.

"Your mother must be so proud." Jeff said mocking her from earlier.

Jeff looked over and Kaitlyn was yawning. She had yawned a couple of times since getting in the car now that Jeff thought about it. "You must be exhausted." Jeff said looking over at her.  
  
"Just a little." She said yawning once again. "You didn't have to help me back there, but thank you for doing so." Kaitlyn said lying her head on the window. Before Jeff could say 'You're Welcome' Kaitlyn was fast asleep.


	3. I've had a Terrible, I've had a Horrible...

**Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely**

**Reviews: Thanks to all who have reviewed so far it is GREATLY Appreciated.**

Jeff pulled into Startmount Hills and drove for a minute before he realized Kaitlyn never gave him her actual address. He hated to wake her because she looked so peaceful but he had to. "Kaitlyn?" Jeff said shaking her a little. Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a second to remember what happened.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Well we are somewhere in Startmount Hills." Jeff said with a chuckle.

Kaitlyn looked around to see exactly where they were at. Jeff had done a good job of getting her home he was actually only a few blocks from her house. "Take a right at the light and then a left at the stop sign. My house is the third one on the left." Kaitlyn said.

"Wow this is a very nice house." Jeff said stopping in front of Kaitlyns place. It was a two story brick house with a fountain out front.

"Well thank you for the ride." Kaitlyn said getting out of the car and walking up the driveway.

"Wait, let me walk you to the door." Jeff said walking up beside her.

"I'm sure I can get there by myself." Kaitlyn said but Jeff continued to walk beside her anyway.

"Why are you so mean?" Jeff asked.

"Years of practice." Kaitlyn said gritting her teeth to keep from saying what she really wanted to say.

"Are you mean to everyone or just people who help you?"

"Look you don't know me and I don't know you. I didn't ask for your help tonight and if I knew i'd get the third degree afterwards i'd rather had been taken away by those assholes at Al's..."

"Ok, ok calm down and chill. I was just saying..."

"Well don't! Don't say another word to me and maybe just maybe i'll let you live." Kaitlyn said trying to sound intimidating but Jeff wasn't buying it.

"You should try being nice and smile more." Jeff said winking at Kaitlyn.

"Thanks for the advice maybe i'll try that one of these days." Kaitlyn said before slamming the door in Jeffs face."Pompass Ass!" Kaitlyn said as she watched Jeff walk back to his car.

"What is it about that girl?" Jeff asked hisself as he got back in the car. On the floor on the passenger side he saw a small black pouch. He knew it wasn't Elyssa's so it had to be Kaitlyn's. He figured after the door slam that Kaitlyn wouldn't want to see him again tonight or worse her boyfriend would open the door and probablly pumble him for having the nerve to step foot on his property so late at night, so he decided he would just drop it off at the gym the next morning.

Kaitlyn had changed out of her Jeans and blouse and was now looking mighty comfortable in a pair of Tigger boxers and a fitted tigger baby tee. When she walked back downstairs she was welcomed home by the love of her life, her pride and joy her dog Kona. "Hey baby, you miss me today?" Kona sat at her feet and waged his tail furiously. "I take that as a yes." Kaitlyn said giggling. "Hungry boy?" Kona ran into the kitchen and sat down beside his food and water dish. " I take that as a yes too." Kaitlyn said getting down a can of dog food out of the cupboard she grabbed the bag of Alpo out of the utility closet and mixed them together. "Now that you're fed I think I Should find me something to eat." Kaitlyn said opening up the fridge. It was bare a few eggs and a couple cups of yogurt and a V8splash. "Oh yeah I need to do some serious grocery shopping." She said grabbing a cup of the yogurt and walking into the living room. She flipped on the tv and started watching Tru Calling. A few minutes later Kona joined her snuggling up on the couch beside her. "Well Kona looks like it's gonna be just you and me for a very long time." She said before dosing off to sleep.

"Hey kiddo why aren't you in bed?" Jeff asked Elyssa. She was sitting on the couch watching an old tape of herslef at her first gymnastics meet as a kid.

"I wanted to wait up for you. Where were you anyway you told Ally that you wouldn't be gone very long and you've been gone almost five hours."

"I was out with some friends."

"Do I know them?"

"No squirt." Jeff decided he wouldn't tell Elyssa about his run-in with Kaitlyn it would only excite her and give her false hope. "Time for bed kiddo it's after midnight." Jeff said picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. He carried her to her room and tucked her snuggly in bed.

Jeff walked into his room and grabbed a pair of boxers out of his drawer. He walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As he undressed he thought about Kaitlyn. He wasn't sure why but he wished she were there with him. "Get a grip Hardy." He thought as he stepped into the shower. He let the warm water wash over him as he tried his hardest to get Kaitlyn Ryan out of his head.

It was 3AM when Kaitlyn heard the glass break and Kona barking. Kaitlyn began to panic. She walked into the kitchen and saw glass all over the floor and the backdoor was standing wide open. "Who's there?" She yelled trying to hide the panic that was overtaking her. She heard footsteps in the house and she wanted to run outside to safety, but she was scared to move. She thought about hiding but as she got ready to lock herself in the utility closet she felt a hand cover her mouth. "Scream and you'll regret it." The deep voice said. "We're not gonna hurt you but we are gonna tie you up. If you make any noise to draw any attention to this house we will kill you and we will make it as painful as possible." He said causing Kaitlyn to tremble in fear. She was crying so hard that she thought she would pass out but she didn't she just sat there as she was told to do. The ropes were so tight that it was cutting off circulation and the bandana that they used as a blindfold smelled of must and sweat. She heard the men rummaging threw her things, and she prayed that it would be over soon."We've been here long enough let's go." The man with the deep voice said. "There's more here I know there is." The other man said. "Forget it! Let's go...NOW!" Kaitlyn heard the men running out of the house and she let out a sigh of relief. It took her a while but she finally got the ropes free and untied the blindfold. She looked around at the mess the men had made and couldn't believe that it had really happened. She realized that Kona hadn't barked not one time since she had heard him before and she got worried. "Kona, baby. Where are you?" She heard wimpering coming from the basement and she ran towards the sounds. Kona was lying at the bottom of the stairs almost motionless. "Oh Kona, what did they do to you?" Kaitlyn cried as she picked Kona up and carried him up the stairs. "What the hell am I gonna do?" She asked herself. She called the police and waited nervously for them to arrive.

"So Ms. Ryan you didn't actually see anyone?" The detective asked her.

"No I was asleep on the couch and I heard the glass break. The next thing I knew someone was grabbing me from behind and they tied me up." Kaitlyn said crying. Kona was being looked at by the EMT who showed up and Kaitlyn was more focused on Kona than on the Detectives questions. "Is he gonna be ok?"

"He needs to see a vet I'm pretty sure that he has more than a couple of broken bones."

"But he'll be ok right?"

"I'm not sure. Just hurry and get him to a vet."

"I will I promise. Thank you." Kaitlyn said. "Detective Summers..."

"Please Ms. Ryan call me Kyle."

"Ok but only if you call me Kaitlyn. So do you think they'd come back?" She asked.

Well Kaitlyn you never know with these types of things you still have plenty of valuable things that could be sold for a lot of money and i'm sure the robbers realized that when they ran, so better safe than sorry. I'll leave an officer here with you while you pack your things."

"Thank you Kyle." Kaitlyn said as he left.

Kaitlyn walked up stairs to her bedroom and packed up a few of her things. She was about to head out to her car when she remembered that Jeff had bought her home. "Today just isn't my day." Kaitlyn sighed. She had no way to get away, no friends to let her crash with them or even to give her a lift to a hotel. Kaitlyn knew of only one person to call and even though she hated to bother him she called the one man that was always there for her.

"Hello?" Came Bella's groggy voice.

"Bella it's Kaitlyn."

"Kaitlyn it's 3:30 in the morning. Is everything alright?" Bella asked sitting up in bed.

"Bella i'm sorry to call at this time of night but someone broke into my house..."

"Oh my god Kaitlyn are you okay? Are you hurt?" Bella asked concerned.

"Yeah i'm fine but still it freaked me out really bad. The cops were here and said that I should stay away for a few days but I don't have my car..."

"I'll be right over." Bella said hanging up the phone.

Kaitlyn knew her Bella wouldn't disappoint her and just as promised he was at her door within minutes.

"Kaitlyn tell me what happened." Bella said walking up on the porch and sitting down beside her.

"I was asleep on the couch and I heard a noise I thought it was Kona so I went to check it out. I went into the kitchen and glass was all over the floor. One of the guys grabbed me and tied me up and they took everything that they could get their hands on."

"But did they hurt you?"

"No i'm alright but they did a pretty good number on Kona. Do you think you could take him to a vet?"

"Of course I will. Come on let's get him to my car." Bella said picking Kona up and carrying him to the car.

"Thank you Bella." Kaitlyn said as they waited for the vet to come back out and give them the details on Kona.

"Kaitlyn you don't have to thank me."

"Ms. Ryan?"

"Yeah Doc, How's my baby?"

"Well he is pretty banged up. He has a broken back leg and his ribs are bruised very badly. I gave him a sedative to ease the pain but he needs rest."

"Can I take him home?"

"Actually I want to keep him for a few days just to be sure..."

"I understand, can I come visit him?"

"Sure you can."

"Thanks Doc, I'll be back in the morning."

"Kaitlyn i'm a little confused."

"About what?"

"Why don't you have your car?"

"Long story Bella, I'll fill you in on the way to Al's."

"So I guess that makes Jeff your Prince Valient."

"Hardly."

"But he saved you from those goons right?"

"I guess, but..."

"I think he likes you."

"Bella! We don't even know each other."

"But there is chemistry between the two of you, no?"

"I don't know. We've done nuthin but argue with each other since we met this afternoon."

"And why do you think that is little one, it's because you two don't know how to act around each other." Bella said with a smile as he pulled into Al's."

"Well thank you Dr. Phil. I see you at the gym tomorrow." Kaitlyn said kissing Bella on the cheek before going to her car.

"Where will you go?"

"A hotel. I'll be fine."

"Bella have better idea. You stay over gym."

"In your old apartment?"

"Why not, better than paying for a room, right?"

"Thanks Bella. I think i'll do that."

"See you in the morning little one."

"Night Bella."

**A/N:** This is what I like to call a transition chapter. Not the best but not that bad either. THe other chapters are way better in my opinion and i'll hopefully have another paosted either tonight or tomorrow.

Alexus


	4. The Slap Heard Around The World

**Show Me the Meaning Of Being Lonely**

****

**Author:** **Alexus Hardy aka Jeffs-NC-BabyGurl**

**Date Started: July 21, 2004**

**Date Finished: ???**

**Reviews:** **Thanks KazzaXTreme, Jeff's Favourite Skittle, DevilAngelChick, xtreme2004, and FanFicFanatic for the wonderful reviews hope you all continue to read this fic.**

Jeff woke to the sound of footsteps running down the hall. His door flew open and Elyssa ran in and jumped on the bed followed by one of Jeff's many creatures, his dog Liger. "Morning." Elyssa said kissing Jeff on the cheek. "Morning squirt." "What are you doin still in bed it's almost noon." "Really?" Jeff asked looking over at the clock. "You must be starving kiddo why didn't you come in and wake me earlier?" "You looked like you needed the rest so I let you sleep. Liger and I have been watching cartoons all morning." What time did you get up?" " It was before 8." "I'm sorry kiddo let's go fix you something to eat." Jeff said leading Elyssa down the stairs. "You never sleep this late, are you sick?" Elyssa asked worried. "No i'm not sick E just had a hard time getting to sleep last night." "Bad dream? I have bad dreams sometimes." "Oh yeah about what?" "Mommy and Daddy. Sometimes I think I see them in my room before I go to sleep so whenever I close my eyes they are there." "You never told me that." "I didn't want you to think I was a baby or something." "Well if you ever need me you know you can always come into my room, okay?" "Ok." Elyssa said as she watched Jeff make his famous french toast, bacon and egg breakfast. "After you eat we will go over to 'Karoli's Kids'." "What for?" "For you to practice of course." "Really? I can practice with Kaitlyn?" "No squirt. You will be practicing with Coach Karoli." "Oh." Elyssa said disappointed. "Eat up and get dressed we got a long day ahead of us."

"You're not concentrating little one!" Bella yelled at Kaitlyn who had just stumbled for the fifth time in her usually flawless floor routine. "I'm sorry Bella I just got a lot on my mind today." "I understand. After last night I can imagine you're still a little shakin up." "Just a little." Kaitlyn admitted. "You go upstairs and rest. You need to sleep and calm your nerves." "But what about practice?" "You can practice later, now do as Bella say and go." "But I have to work this afternoon." Kaitlyn argued. "Do as Bella say Katie." Bella said sternly. "Alright already i'm going."Kaitlyn said leaving the floor.

"Miss Elyssa didn't think we'd be seeing you around here after the last visit." Bella said as Elyssa and Jeff walked in.

"I can still practice here can't I?"

"Sure you can little one."

"Great I'm gonna go change." Elyssa said running to the back.

"Now that we have a minute alone I want to thank you Mr. Hardy."

"Thank me for what?"

"For saving my little Katie."

"She told you about that?"

"Yes she did."

"I just wanted to help."

"Well if I know my Katie she fought you on it pretty bad, but she is gratful I know she is."

"Is she here?"

"She's in the apartment upstairs. I told her she could stay there for as long as she needed to."

"Why wouild she need to stay there?"

"Someone broke into her place last night. She was pretty shakin up after the whole ordeal so we decided it best if she stayed away from her place for a few days."

"Was she hurt?"

"No, just scared."

_"Where was her boyfriend during all of this?" _Jeff thought to himself. "Would you mind if I went up there?"

"No, Not at all.

"Keep an eye on Elyssa for me?" Jeff asked.

"Sure she'll be fine." Bella said as Jeff walked away.

"Bella you don't have to knock..." Kaitlyn said opening the door.

"Sorry it's not Bella." Jeff said smiling at her.

"Jeff, what are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked shocked.

"Bella said I could come up."

"Why?"

"I wanted to make sure you were all right."

"I'm fine. You can leave now."

"You left this in my car." Jeff said handing her the black pouch.

"My gluclose monitor. I thought I lost it at Al's. Thanks." Kaitlyn said taking it from Jeff.

"Isn't that what Diabetics use?"

"Yeah. I'm always loosing the damn thing though." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You're beautiful when you smile."

"Whatever."

"Seriously."

"Why are you here?"

"Elyssa's gonna train with Bella. Today is her first day."

"I see."

"Are you training today?"

"Later."

"Have dinner with me." Jeff blurted out.

"Were'd that come from?"

"I don't know. It just kinda... Will you?"

"No..."

"At least think about it?

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why me?"

"Cuz I think you're different from the other girls I go out with."

"Different? That's just great."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Doesn't matter what you meant, cuz my answer is **no**."

"Kaitlyn..."

"I said..." Kaitlyn was cut off by Jeff's lips covering hers. "What was that?" Kaitlyn gasped out.

"It was a kiss."

"I know what it was but why did you do it?"

"Because I wanted to." Jeff said trying to kiss her again but Kaitlyn backed away slaped Jeff.

"What was that?"

"That...was a slap."

"It hurt."

"Duh it was supposed to."

"What's your problem Ryan?"

"You're my problem...Hardy."

No, I think **you're** your problem."

"Get the hell outta here."

"My pleasure." Jeff said leaving and slamming the door behind him. "That girl is infuriating!" Jeff said walking back to where Bella and Elyssa were practicing.

"What happened?" Bella asked.

"I was just trying to..."

"Bella i'm going to visit Kona then i'm going to work. See you tomorrow." Kaitlyn said storming out of the gym.

"Something tells me that the two of you had some sort of disagreement."

"I guess you can call it that." Jeff said rubbing his aching cheek.

"Jeff what did you do to Kaitlyn? She looks really really mad." Elyssa asked.

"I didn't do anything to her, She was the one that slapped me."

"Katie would never...unless she was provoked." Bella said raising an eyebrow to Jeff.

"What did you do?" Elyssa asked again.

"I asked her out to dinner and I got caught up in the moment and I might have kissed her." Jeff finally admitted.

"It's chemistry." Bella mumbled. "I told her the two of you are attracted to each other."

"But she hit him. Doesn't sound like she likes him at all." Elyssa said.

"Kaitlyn is not your typical girl. She deals with matters of the heart quiet different from most. Give her time Jeff I'm sure she'll come around. Come on Miss Elyssa lets go work on the balance beam." Bella said as he and Elyssa walked away.

"I sure as hell hope so I don't think I could stand another slap." Jeff said laughing to himself as he sat down to watch the rest of Elyssa's pratice. Jeff said there still a little flustered when it hit him he had just kissed a girl who obviously was already attached to someone, is that why she declined to go out with him? Is that really why she hit him? She told Bella she was going to visit him, did the robbers hurt him when they broke into their place? Would she tell Kona what an asshole he had been to her? "Could this day possibly get any worse?" Jeff asked aloud.

**A/N: **Sorry this took so long but i haven't been on-line in a few days and i'm working on other fics too so please be patient with me.

Hasta

**Alexus**


	5. Volcanos and Nac,Nac's

**A/N: _Hey guys here is chapter 5 sorry it's so crappy and sorry it took so long to get posted but things on my end have been pretty screwed up. Me and my best friend have been at each others throatslately b/c the girl he is seeing is a major biaotch and i'm the only one who notices it. Well me and her got in a huge fight and He is taking her side over mine. We have known each other since birth and he chooses to stick up for her. So now i'm not only pissed but very sad cuz I really miss my best friend, but that's enough from me here is the chapter. Hope you all like it._**

* * *

"What in the hell just happened in there?" Kaitlyn asked herself as she waited at the stoplight. "A really really hot guy just kissed you that's what happened, but it was totally wrong,right? I mean I don't even know him, but he asked you out. Maybe he really does like you, maybe it was just a kiss. And GAWD was it a kiss." Kaitlyn didn't even realize that the light had changed until she was pulled back into reality by all the honking horns behind her. 

"HEY LADY GET A MOVE ON ALREADY!" One man yelled.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THE ROAD YOU DUMB DIKE!" Another man yelled.

"KISS MY ASS DICKHEAD!" She yelled back. "Creep!" Kaitlyn huffed as she continued on through the light.

"Kaitlyn you're late."

"Sorry Spike, I had to go downtown to the police station and file a report. Someone broke into my crib last night."

"You alright?"

"Yeah i'm good just had to make a report of everything that the assholes took."

"Glad to hear that,and knowing that you are alright wanna get your ass to work your on the clock." Spike joked.

Kaitlyn walked to her locker and grabbed her baby blue Dickies uniform and got to work.

* * *

"Jeff watch this!" Elyssa yelled excitedly as she tumble happily on the mat. 

"That's great E." Jeff said sending his baby sister a sweet smile.

"Bella said that I might beable to compete in next months competetion...if I really committ to practice."

"Competetion? Wow Elyssa thats amazing. Guess the next couple of week we'll be spending more time here than at home, huh?"

"You got that right." Elyssa said.

"Excuse me Bella, how much longer?"

"One hour, no more no less. To much practice bad...not enough practice even worse."

"Mind if I make a run?"

"No, me and Miss Elyssa will be fine."

"Alright, E i'll be back in an hour to pick you up."

"Ok Jeff, bye." Elyssa said not even paying Jeff any attention.

"Lloyd tell me you have time to look at my dirtbike today." Jeff said on his way home.

"Sorry man i'm booked up for the next couple of weeks."

"I need my bike this weekend."

"I can recommend another repair shop, but that's the best I can do."

"Guess that's gonna have to do."

"The place is in Raleigh it's called "Spike's" and he's one of the best, next to me that is. It's on the corner of Pine Tree Rd. and Indiana Ave.But you should call first Spike is usually pretty busy around this time. The number is 489-4608."

"Thanks Man." Jeff said hanging up the phone. Jeff knew that he wouldn't make it all the way to Raliegh and back within the hour so he called Matt to pick Elyssa up. "Bro, tell me that you aren't busy."

"No Jeff i'm not busy. Why?" Matt asked curiously.

"I need you to pick up E from gymnastics."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because I need to make a quick run to Raleigh but her practice isn't over for another hour."

"Sure Jeff i'll get her.Hey, why not let her spend the night with me and Ames?"

"You sure you're not too tired?"

Nah. We'd love to have E for the night. I know Amy loves it when she is here."

"Ok well I guess she's all yours tonight."

"You're lucky I came home today or else your ass would be screwed." Matt laughed.

"Yeah thanks bro you're a lifesaver."

"One question."

"Shoot?"

"Why you goin' to Raleigh?"

"Takin' my bike up there to let a guy look at it before this weekend."

"You and that damn bike." Matt said before hanging up on his baby brother.

Jeff got home and loaded his bike onto his truck he remember what Lloyd said about Spike being busy so he dailed Spike's number.

"Spikes." The man answered.

"Ummm...Yeah hello, I was wondering if someone could take a look at my dirtbike today."

"Sure come on in we'll have our best mechanic look at it." The guy on the other end of the phone said.

"Alright, thanks Man."

"Ask for Ryan when you get here."

"Are you Ryan?"

"No i'm Ace."

"Oh, ok. Ryan it is then." Jeff said hanging up.

"Ryan i'm sending a live one your way." Ace said as Kaitlyn walked from the back.

"Great Ace I need all the coustomers I can get. Need the money." Kaitlyn said wiping grease off her hands."Guy gotta name?"

"Didn't ask but I told him to ask for you."

"Cool."

"Yeah well i'm outta here for today, Spike should be right back he went to pick up some parts."

"Oh alright. See ya tomorrow Ace." Kaitlyn yelled walking back to the back.

Kaitlyn had been working on some paper workwhen she heard the door open and figured it was Spike coming back so she didn't even bother to go up front.

"HELLO! I'm looking for Ryan." Jeff said after standing out front for a few minutes.

"Yeah. How can I help...**_YOU_**!" Kaitlyn screeched.

"What the hell are you doing here." Jeff asked shocked.

"Uh I work here." Kaitlyn said pointing to the patch of her Dickies uniform. "What are you doing here, are you stalking me?" Kaitlyn asked only half jokingly.

"Funny. I was reffered here by a friend, my bike needs to be looked at. I'm looking for Ryan."

"That would be me." Kaitlyn sighed.

"Wait...Kaitlyn _Ryan_."

"That's me."

"When you said you worked here I thought you meant seceretary or something, you actually work on the bikes?"

"Hell yeah, now do you want me to look at yours or not cuz if not you can leave now." Kaitlyn said aggitated.

"KAITLYN!"

"Spike. I didn't hear you come in." Kaitlyn said startled.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We don't talk to potental clients like that. Maybe you should take the rest of the day off."

"No Spike I need the money."

"You don't act like it."

"Excuse me, Spike it's ok Kaitlyn and I are old friends she didnt mean anything by her comment."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

"Trying to protect me, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself."

"You should be thanking him Kaitlyn."

"Yeah well thanks." Kaitlyn said sarcastically. "Bring your bike in I'll get started." Kaitlyn said walking to the back.

"Something tells me she doesn't consider you two friends." Spike said to Jeff.

"Yeah well i'm working on that." Jeff said with a smile.

It took Kaitlyn longer than she expected to fix Jeff's bike. By the time she was finished everyone had left, well except for her and Jeff of course.

"How long have you worked here?" Jeff asked breaking the unbearable silence.

"Long enough."

"Look Kaitlyn i'm trying really hard to be a good guy, but you're not making it easy."

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Kaitlyn I want us to be friends, with Elyssa working out at the gym and you being there as well we will be seeing a lot of each other.So I suggest we try to act like adults."

"You're right. We will have to **see** a lot of each other, but that doesn't mean we have to communicate." Kaitlyn said as she brushed her hair out of her face in the process smuding grease on her cheek causing Jeff to laugh. "What's so damn funny?" Kaitlyn askedfurious.

"You got a lil grease on your cheek. Here let me..." Jeff said as he pulled Kaitlyn's bandana out of her pocket and wiped her greasy cheek.

"Thanks." Kaitlyn said.

"No problem. How much do I owe you?" Jeff asked as they made their way back up front.

"Well your bike was pretty thrashed, what exactly did you do to it anyway?"

"Jumped the Volcano while doing a nac-nac."

"Volcano?"

"Yeah I built one in my front yard."

"Oh...ummm...ok..." Was all Kaitlyn could say.

"Anyway I almost landed it but I over rotated and crashed into a tree."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah well no biggie. I'll try it again in a few days."

"Whateva floats your boat man. Anyz your total is $375.68."

"Not bad. I still have enough money to buy me dinner tonight." Jeff said as Kaitlyn laughed. "I have enough for two."

"Yeah you and Elyssa."

"Elyssa is with my brother and his girlfriend for the night so, I was hoping it could be you and me."

"Jeff..."

"Come on just dinner... Please?" Jeff asked with puppy dog eyes.

"That Puppy dog shitdoesn't work on me."

"Then maybe you'll pity me and say yes."

"Ok Jeff I'll have dinner with you, but I drive my own car and there will be **_NO_** goodnight kiss, you got that earlier."

"About that Kaitlyn I'm sorry I know you have a boyfriend and I was way out of line but..."

"Wait, what are you talking about? Where'd you get the idea I had a boyfriend?"

"You. You told me that you and Kona had just enough room in your house."

"Oh my God!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"What?" Jeff asked confused.

"Jeff, Kona is a Tea Cup Yorkie." Kaitlyn said still laughing.

"You mean Kona is a dog?"

"Yes my baby. Do you think I would be going out with you if I had a boyfriend? No way Hardy i'm not tat type of girl."

"I realize that now, it's just why wouldn't you have a boyfriend? You're beautiful, and a great person and any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah...Right. That's why they're just lining up at my front door."

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." Jeff said sliding his hand under Kaityln's chin and making her look him in the eyes.

"Don't even think about kissing me again Hardy."

"You just had to Ruin our beatiful moment didn't you?"

"Yes. Now let's go eat. I'm starving." Kaitlyn said unzipping her uniform and putting it back in her locker.


	6. Kaitlyns Story Brother's Grim Version

Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely

Chapter: 6

**A/N:** Good Lord it's been about 8 months since I've done this and I'm sure you all hate me by now, but I have returned and with any luck I will be posting my ass off in the next few weeks so if anyone is still around please read and review.

**Alexus**

* * *

Kaitlyn's stomach was in knots. "Why am I doing this?" She asked herself. "Because Ryan, you're insane." Came the reply from her conscience. She had told Jeff that she was going to drive her own car but somehow she ended up in the front seat of Jeff's Corvette anyway.

"What are you thinking about?" Jeff asked after watching her for a few minutes.

"Nuthin. Where are we going anyway?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"A big ol' juicy steak sounds nice to me."

"Well then a big old juicy steak it is." Jeff said with a smile.

"Jeff, I wanted to apologies for today…"

"It's in the past." Jeff interrupted.

"Let me do this ok?"

"Sorry."

"I was wrong for going off on you it's just I'm not use to people giving a damn about me.

"I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn't have laid that kiss on you, although I'm not really sorry that I did it. It was one hell of a kiss.

"Yes it was." Kaitlyn said under her breath.

"What was that?" Jeff asked even though he had heard her the first time.

"Oh you heard me." Kaitlyn said blushing. "I've never been kissed like that before. In fact I've never been kissed at all. I can't believe I just said that." Kaitlyn said hiding her face.

"You've never been kissed? I don't believe that."

"Well believe it." Kaitlyn said as Jeff pulled into a parking space at Outback.

"Hungry?"

"Starved." Kaitlyn said happy that Jeff changed the subject.

"Thank-you."

"For what?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"Agreeing to have dinner with me."

"Jeff…"

"Don't worry I'm not expecting anything to come from this, but I won't be disappointed if something does." Jeff said cockily.

"Do you have a nickname?" Kaitlyn asked out of the blue.

"Not really, where'd that come from anyway?"

"Well I just thought of one for you."

"Oh really? Will I like it?"

"Probably."

"Well… what is it?" Jeff asked in anticipation.

"Silk."

"Silk?" Jeff asked quizzically.

"Yeah I mean it's only natural seeing that every word out of your mouth is 'Smooth as Silk'. Get it?"

"Oh I see. I like it." Jeff smiled.

"I thought you would. " Kaitlyn said walking into the restaurant.

"Welcome to Outback. Will it be just the two of you tonight?"

"Yes it will." Jeff answered.

"Ok follow me and I'll seat you. Your waitress tonight will be Andrea and she'll be with in a just a minute."

"Thank-you." Jeff and Kaitlyn said in unison.

"You are very welcome. Enjoy your dinner."

"What are you having besides the steak?" Jeff asked just to make conversation.

"A big fat baked-potato and a salad, with tons of Ranch dressing."

"Such a big appetite on such a little girl."

"Just don't tell Bella, he'd flip."

"Your secret is safe with me my dear."

"So Hardy what's your story?"

"What's yours?"

"I asked you first."

"Ok. I was born and raised in Cameron. I have an older brother and of course there is Elyssa. I love animals and I'm a huge fan of motocross."

"Oh come on you gotta do better than that."

"What exactly do you wanna know?"

"I don't know."

"Fine. My mom died of cancer when I was little and when I was 15 my dad announced that his girlfriend was pregnant. Me and Matt, that's my brother, we didn't take it very well. It wasn't until Elyssa was five months old that Errika, her mom, decided that she wasn't ready to be a mother and so she bolted. Dad did the best he could with Elyssa but he wasn't in any shape to raise her so I gave up my wrestling to take care of her full time."

"Wrestling?"

"Yeah I was in the WWE for a few years me and my brother were very popular."

"Does he still wrestle?"

"Yeah he and his girlfriend both do."

"Wow. I would have never taken you for a wrestler."

"Why not?"

"You just don't look the type."

"Maybe if you ever decide to give me a chance I'll show you some of my moves."

"You pig!" Kaitlyn said trying hard not to smile.

"Oink, oink baby."

"I should have known you were like any other man."

"There's where you're wrong sweetheart. I'm not like any other man I'm in a league all my own."

"Let's just change the subject before you make me regret this."

"Alright. Then why don't you tell me about you. What is the story of Kaitlyn Ryan?"

"Well it's no fairy tale."

"That's great. I hate fairy tale's unless it's my happily ever after on the line."

"Yeah well I was born in Detroit. My dad was a police officer and my mom was a high school Anatomy teacher. Things were great until one night we got that call,Routine traffic stop my ass. My dad and his partner pulled over a guy with a broken tail light. But the guy had a huge stash of drugs on him and he decided that he wasn't going back to jail, so he pulled a gun. My dad never saw it coming. One close range to the chest, dad was dead before he ever hit the ground. His partner was also hit but it wasn't serious. He actually killed the driver as he tried to flee the scene."

"That's terrible."

"Yeah but that's not even the worst part. Mom took it really hard, as you can imagine. She stopped eating and sleeping and she became a shell of herself. It got so bad that she lost her job, but she didn't care. One night I couldn't sleep so I went to crawl into bed with her. I knew something wasn't right as soon as I walked in the room. It smelled funny, but I got into bed anyway. Her body was so, so cold. I thought she was playing so I started to shake her and then I felt something wet on my hands. I turned on the light and there was blood everywhere. She had slit her rest and downed a whole bottle of sleeping pills with some vodka."

"Kaitlyn you don't have to continue…"

"No it's ok. For some reason I feel comfortable sharing this with you. Anyway. After the funeral I was put in foster care, and was bounced from one foster home to the next. When I was nine I thought I had finally been put with a family that wanted me, NOT! The Lewis' were great for a while until Mr. Lewis started coming into my room at night. At first he just touched me so I told his wife but she didn't believe me instead she beat me black and blue for lying. It only got worse from there and the night before my tenth birthday Mr. Lewis decided I was old enough to "go all the way" for lack of better words. When he tried to stick his…his, thing in me I freaked and I grabbed the lamp off the nigh stand and knocked him senseless. Mrs. Lewis came in and tried to grab me but I shoved her into the door and ran. I didn't have anything not even a pair of shoes to cover my feet but I didn't care. I ran for my life and never looked back. I was on the streets for almost three years before Bella found me hiding out behind Karoli's Kids. I thought he would make me leave but instead he gave me a place to stay and I've been with him every since. And that Mr. Hardy is the brother's Grim version of my 'Fairy Tale'."

"Now I see what Bella meant today."

"What are you talking about?"

"He said that you loved differently because of what you'd been through in your life but I never thought that it was so graphic."

"Well now that you know every sorted detail, do you still want to be my friend?"

"No."

"I knew it. Run, run like all the others. I don't blame you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what exactly did you mean?"

"I don't want to be your friend Kaitlyn, I want to be more than that. You just have to let me be." Jeff said taking Kaitlyn by the hand.

"I think it's time for me to go home. Will you drive me back to Spike's?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, but remember what I just said. You don't have to be so afraid to let me in. I won't hurt you."

"I wish I could believe that, but I just can't right now. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry Kaitlyn, because I'll be around to help you realize just how much you want me in your life." Jeff said as he and Kaitlyn walked to his car.

The ride back to Spike's was quiet except for the music that filled the car. Kaitlyn kept hearing Jeff's words over and over in her head and it freaked her out. She didn't even know this guy why should she trust him with the one thing that she had always kept under lock and key…her heart.

"I had a good time tonight." Kaitlyn said as Jeff walked her to her car.

"So did I. Maybe we'll do it again soon."

"Maybe."

"So how do we end this? A handshake, hug…kiss?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Let's try a hug. A handshake is too informal and a kiss is out of the question, at least for now." Kaitlyn said the later under her breath.

"You sure? I can make your toes curl."

"There you go again…Silk."

"I could listen to you call me that all night."

"In your dreams."

"Exactly." Jeff smirked.

"You're incorrigible."

"Kaitlyn…"

"Yes Jeff."

"Can I call you?"

"Why?"

"Just so I can hear your voice."

"Aww Silk, you are a smooth one. I'll tell you what. If you can get my number, then you can use it."

"But how am I supposed to get it, are you listed?"

"Nope!"

"You're not making this easy."

"What's the fun in that?" Kaitlyn asked before driving off. "Be careful Kaitlyn you don't know what this guy's capable of…but man would I love to find out." She thought as she drove down the highway towards home.


	7. Late Night Visit

**  
**

**Show Me the Meaning of Being Lonely**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Kaitlyn sat in her room working on her music. It was a Saturday night and she had absolutely nothing better to do. It had been a week since her dinner with Jeff and he hadn't called. Maybe he changed his mind about her. Maybe the very ugly details of her life really had gotten to him and he realized that she wasn't worth the trouble.

"But he sounded so sincere." She thought out loud. "Kona? Kona baby where are you?" Kaitlyn yelled towards the door. "You haven't spent any time with mommy since I picked you up yesterday." Kaitlyn said as Kona ran and jumped up beside her on the bed. "Are you hungry? Let's go see what we have in the kitchen." Kaitlyn said picking Kona up and walking downstairs. She was halfway down the hall when the phone rang. "It couldn't be…could it?" Kaitlyn asked Kona before making a beeline to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Kaitlyn its Bella."

"Oh, hi Bella. What's up?"

"You sound disappointed to hear from old Bella, expecting someone else maybe?"

"Who else would I possibly be expecting?"

"Jeff of course."

"No Bella I actually think I scared him off, which when I think about it might be the best thing."

"Why do you think you scared him?"

"I told him everything last week and I haven't heard from him since then."

"Well Bella has heard from him. Everyday when he drops Elyssa off he ask about you. He seemed a little disappointed when I told him that you won't be training for a few weeks and he seemed even more disappointed when I told him you were no longer staying upstairs."

"Really, what does he ask exactly?"

"He just wants to know when you will be back at the gym and why you are taking time off."

"And what did you tell him?"

"That you had pulled a hamstring."

"Good. The less he knows the better."

"He also asked for your telephone number."

"Did you give it to him?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"No; I told him that it wasn't my place to give out that information."

"Oh." Kaitlyn said with a sigh.

"You didn't want me to give it to him did you?"

"I wouldn't have cared if you did."

"Want me to give it to him when Elyssa comes on Monday?"

"No Bella that's alright."

"You sure?"

"Yes Bella I'm sure."

"Ok, Bella won't say a word."

"Thanks Bella. Hey I was thinking that I would stop by next week sometime, you know just so I won't have to be home alone all week."

"Sure munchkin, but remember no training until you are all better."

"I know, I know. Doctor's orders."

"Not just doctor's orders, but Bella's orders."

"Thanks for calling and checking on me."

"That's what Bella is for."

"Goodnight Bella."

"Goodnight Kaitlyn try and get some sleep."

"I will Bella. I promise." Kaitlyn said before hanging up the phone.

After feeding Kona and eating her salad Kaitlyn decided to just go to bed. It was only 10:30 but there was nothing left to do. Kaitlyn tossed and turned for what seemed like forever, she finally fell asleep just to be awakened by the phone at 1 am.

"Bella, this better be important."

"Sorry sweetheart it's not Bella."

"Jeff?" Kaitlyn asked shocked.

"The one and only. I'm sorry to be calling so late, it sounds like I woke you."

"You kinda did. How did you get the number?"

"I have my ways."

"So I see. So how can I help you tonight?"

"Come over to my place."

"Keep dreaming."

"Why not?"

"Because it's one in the morning."

"But I really want to see you."

"It's good to want things."

"Come over Kaitlyn, please."

"Don't beg Jeff you sound like a dog."

"What about crying, will it help if I cry?"

"Probably not."

"Damn! So what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know."

"Can I come over there?"

"Jeff…"

"Oh come on give a guy a break. You're all I've been thinking about this last week."

"What would we do if you came over?"

"Whatever you wanted to do sweetheart. Your wish is my command."

"Awww Silk, you make it hard to say no."

"Then don't say no."

"What about Elyssa? You can't just leave her home alone."

"She's with my brother."

"Alright Jeff you can come over, but know that nothing and I do mean nothing is going to happen."

"Understood."

"See you when you get here."

"I can't wait." Jeff said before the line went dead.

"Jeff Hardy is coming here, to my house, and I'm wearing Scooby-do pajamas." Kaitlyn said jumping up out of bed and running into the bathroom to shower and change. Just as she finished blow drying her hair Kaitlyn heard the doorbell. She calmly walked down the stairs and opened the door to a smiling Jeff.

"I was going to bring flowers but I don't know what kind you like."

"Orchids." Kaitlyn answered.

"Ok so our next date I'll bring you Orchids."

"Next date? We haven't even been on one yet."

"Oh sure we have, last week, dinner. Remember?"

"That was a date?"

"When two people who like each other have dinner together and talk about their life that constitutes a date."

"I see. Thanks for clarifying that for me."

"Anytime beautiful." Jeff said with a smile.

"So….what now?"

"How about you give me a tour of the house?"

"Sure, it's not much but whatever. We can start down here. The living room is to you left. That's where Kona and I chill every night and watch T.V. go through that door and it leads to the den, well actually I converted it into a little homemade studio."

"Studio, huh? You spend much time in there?"

"Only when I'm not training. I've actually just finished recording a demo now all I gotta do is get someone to listen to it."

"I'm sure you will."

"Yeah well I'm not holding my breath. Come on I'll show you the rest of the place." After Kaitlyn showed Jeff the downstairs they headed upstairs.

"Do I get to see the master bedroom?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow and walking closer to Kaitlyn.

"Jeff…"

"Come on Kaitlyn let's be honest here. I want you and by the way you look at me you want me too, so why not give in to what we both want?"

"I told you that nothing was going to happen tonight Jeff and if you can't respect that and accept that then maybe you should just leave. I don't even know why I let you come over in the first place."

"You let me come over because you want me here." Jeff said making Kaitlyn look at him.

"No, I don't know what I want." Kaitlyn said pulling away.

"Yes, you do. You want me admit it."

"Get out."

"Look me in my eyes and say that you don't want this and I'll leave and I'll never bother you again."

"Get out!" Kaitlyn said again this time with more force than before.

"Not until you say it."

"There's nothing to say."

"Say it!" Jeff demanded.

"What do you want from me, huh? Do you want me to say that I like you? Well I do I like you a lot. Do you want me to say I'm scared, because I'm terrified."

"There's no reason to be scared of me."

"Don't you get it? I'm not just scared of you I'm scared of all men. Just the thought of being close to men makes me sick."

"Kaitlyn I know that you had a hard life and that it's not easy for you to trust but I swear you can trust me. I would never do anything to hurt you in any way." Jeff said lifting Kaitlyn's head and gently kissing her. "But if you still want me to go, I'll go." Jeff said as he traced Kaitlyn's neck with his lips.

"No, I don't want you to go."

"Let me spend the night."

"I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because my heart isn't listening to my head and if I let you stay…"

"And if you let me stay then…what?"

"I don't know if I could control what I'm feeling right now."

"Don't try and control it, just let it come natural." Jeff said kissing Kaitlyn once again.

"I can't have sex with someone who doesn't love me."

"What if I said I did love you?"

"I would say that you were full of shit because that's impossible. We haven't even known each other two weeks."

"It only takes a day to fall in love Kaitlyn."

"Maybe in movies, but this is real life."

"You said it yourself; you can't control your heart."

"I can't take the chance."

"What chance?"

"That we have sex or make love or whatever you want to call it and afterwards you just blow me off, treat me as if I was just a booty call or something."

"Do you really think I would do that to you?"

"That's just it, I don't know if you would or wouldn't."

"Look at me Kaitlyn and listen to what I'm about to say. I want to be with you in every way imaginable if you'll let me."

"This is too much to take in right now. I think I need to lye down." Kaitlyn said walking into her bedroom. It was almost as if she was in a trance. She didn't say another word just pulled back the covers and climbed into bed. When she woke up the next morning she was alone once again. "Was last night just a dream?" She asked herself. "If it was I hope I have it again tonight." She smiled at the thought. She had been up for a few hours before she heard someone at the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jeff."

"Jeff? What are you doing here?" Kaitlyn asked opening the door.

"I wanted to apologize for last night, and I bought you these." Jeff said pulling a bouquet of orchids from behind his back.

"There is no need to apologize."

"Are you sure? I mean you kinda turned into a zombie on me after that last kiss."

"I know I was just so confused and you weren't making things easy."

"So are you going to slap me again?"

"No, not yet anyway. Want to come in I was just about to fix breakfast."

"Let's go out to breakfast, my treat."

"Ok."

"Really, that easy you're not gonna fight me on it?"

"No, I'm hungry and I don't really feel like cooking anyway, so let's go."

"Alright my dear you chariot awaits." Jeff said motioning towards his car.

"I'm right behind ya." Kaitlyn said locking the door and following Jeff.


	8. BuildABear, BuildARelationship

Show Me The Meaning Of Being Lonely

Chapter 8

"Thanks for this; I was really tired of spending everyday at home alone." Kaitlyn said before taking a bite of her IHOP strawberry and banana funnel cake.

"Yeah Bella said that you pulled a hamstring or something?"

"Uh…Yeah, I had a bad day on the floor." Kaitlyn said looking away from Jeff.

"That sounds painful, but something tells me there is more to the story."

"What do you mean more to the story?"

"Look Kaitlyn I don't want to pry but I saw the look you gave me when I asked about your "injury" and that's making me believe your leaving a part of the story out."

"And what if I am?"

"I was hoping you could trust me enough to be honest with me."

"Well see that's where you were wrong, I don't trust anybody." Kaitlyn said eating a forkful of strawberries.

"That's not a healthy way to live."

"Yeah but it's my way. It's worked for me all this time and I don't see any reason to change my methods now. Not even for the world's most gorgeous man."

"Worlds most gorgeous man?" Jeff asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh you know you're hotter than fire, so don't go acting all coy with me."

"You are so very good for my ego." Jeff smiled. "And just to let you know I think you're pretty damn flame worthy yourself."

"Jeff, were you serious last night?" Kaitlyn asked out of the blue.

"Yes I was."

"Do you even know which part I'm referring too?"

"Doesn't matter which part because I meant every word I said." Jeff said.

Kaitlyn noticed that Jeff's voice was a little husky and his eyes had grown dark. Kaitlyn might have been inexperienced but she had read enough romance novels to know what was on Jeff's mind.

"I can't deny how much I'm attracted to you, but I'm scared. Scared that I might fall head over heels for you and then you decide I'm not worth the trouble. Scared that an ex-girlfriend that you never got over suddenly decides that she wants you back, because I refuse to fight over any guy no matter how hot he is. I'm just scared." Kaitlyn dropped her head and chewed on her bottom lip.

"You always do that when you're nervous."

Kaitlyn's head jerked up. "Do what?"

"Chew your lip. I noticed it that day in Al's. As the guys were pulling you out you just chewed your lip and looked at the ground."

"Jeff…"

"Kaitlyn I promise that I won't hurt you. Like I said before I meant every word I said the other night."

"I wish I could believe that. It's just you're talking about love and call me naïve but I don't believe in love at first sight, it's just so fairy tale, and we both know that I'm not one for fairy tales." Kaitlyn said as their waitress reappeared with the check. "Thank you." Kaitlyn smiled at her.

"Kaitlyn when I said that I loved you the first time I saw you I wasn't kidding, but I think it was more of my little head talking over my big one, know what I mean?"

"I think so." Kaitlyn said her cheeks now a crimson red.

"I have never been so attracted to any woman before and then I meet you and I lose all self control."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Definitely good." Jeff smiled.

"So since we have came to the conclusion that we are attracted to one another, what now?"

"We go on a date and see where it goes from there."

"Ok, name the time and the place and I'll be there."

"Really?" Jeff asked surprised.

"Yes really."

"All right how about Friday night. Dinner and a movie. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Sounds like a date, and who knows maybe after the movie we could…"

"Yes…"

"Let's just see how the dinner and movie go first." Kaitlyn was blushing again. She didn't dare give Jeff the idea that they would have sex, even though that is exactly what she was thinking.

"Deal. You ready to get out of here?"

"Just lead the way." Kaitlyn said following Jeff out of IHOP.

"You ready to go home?"

"Not really. Nothing to do there but watch TV. and I can do that anytime."

"So where would you like to go?"

"You're driving, you decide." Kaitlyn said sitting back in her seat. She was really starting to feel comfortable with Jeff, and she hoped he didn't make her regret it.

"Want to go with me and Elyssa to the mall? I promised I'd take her to build-a-bear today."

"Do you think Elyssa would mind?"

"No way. I'm positive she'd be more than happy to have you there."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I happen to know that my little sister thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread and I'll gain major cool points if I manage to get you to come along." Jeff said smiling over at her.

"Then count me in."

"Great Elyssa will be ecstatic when she sees you. We have to go and get her from Matt's which is kind of a good thing."

"Why's that a good thing?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"Because my brother has been bugging me to meet the person that has made me all smiles lately."

Kaitlyn blushed at the comment. She had been doing that a lot lately why did Jeff make her heart skip a beat every time he looked at her or said nice words to her. "Because you're a stupid little girl." She thought to herself, but quickly shrugged that thought to the back of her mind. They had been driving for a while when Jeff pulled into his brother's driveway.

"Here we are." Jeff said turning off the car.

"So I see." Kaitlyn said Jeff got out of the car. He walked around to the passenger side and let Kaitlyn out.

"Kaitlyn!" Elyssa said running off the front porch and giving Kaitlyn a big hug.

"Wow Elyssa what did I do to deserve that?" Kaitlyn asked hugging her back.

"I just missed you. You never come to practice anymore."

"I know but I'll be back soon."

"You promise?" Elyssa asked.

"I promise."

"Hey kiddo, do I not exist now?" Jeff asked with a fake hurt expression on his face.

"Jeff I see you everyday but I haven't seen Kaitlyn in a while."

"Jeff, who is this lovely creature standing before me, and what is she doing with a lame like you?" Matt asked walking outside.

"Funny bro, Matt this is Kaitlyn Ryan. Kaitlyn this is my big idiotic brother, Matt."

"Nice to meet you Kaitlyn. Welcome to La Casa de Matt." Matt said taking Kaitlyn's hand in his and kissing it.

"Such a gentleman, and so much hotter than Jeff." Kaitlyn said knowing it she would get a rise out of Jeff.

"Hey I resent that." Jeff said pouting.

"Well the woman was only telling the truth." Matt said winking at Kaitlyn.

"Elyssa are you ready to go to the mall?"

"Of course Jeff, I've been looking forward to it since you said you'd take me yesterday." Elyssa beamed.

"All right munchkin let's go. Matt you can entertain Kaitlyn since you two have become such good friends in such a small amount of time." Jeff said taking Elyssa by the hand.

"Don't even think of leaving me Hardy." Kaitlyn snapped.

"What I thought I'd be doing you a favor."

"Yeah well do me another one and let's just forget about Friday." Kaitlyn said walking past him. "It was very nice meeting you Matt maybe we can have a longer visit next time." Kaitlyn said as Matt took her hand and kissed it once again.

"I hope so." Matt said before turning to say good bye to Elyssa. "See you later alligator."

"After while crocodile." Elyssa said kissing Matt on the cheek. "Come on Jeff let's go." Elyssa said pulling Jeff down the steps.

"Later bro." Jeff waved.

"Yeah, Later." Matt said watching Jeff, Elyssa and Kaitlyn walk away.

"So is Matt your type?" Jeff asked Kaitlyn never taking his eyes off the road. Kaitlyn found it odd that Jeff hadn't spoken to her since leaving Matt's place, but the question came out of no where and was even odder than the silent treatment.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am so is he?"

Kaitlyn couldn't believe it her little joke about Matt being hotter really got to Jeff. "I don't even know what my type is."

"Do you really think Matt is hotter than me?"

"Jeff, are you jealous?" Kaitlyn mused.

"Hell no." He said angrily.

"You are. Oh Jeff I was just joking with your brother, he knew that. Besides didn't you say he was involved with someone?" Kaitlyn said resting her hand on top of Jeff's. He looked at her and the anger instantly vanished from his face.

"I'm sorry I don't know why that bothered me so much." Jeff said giving her hand a squeeze.

"Anyway, even if I were interested in your brother or anyone else for that matter, you couldn't do anything about it because I'm not your girl."

"You will be." Was Jeff's reply.

"Did you mean what you said about forgetting about Friday?" Jeff asked as He, Elyssa and Kaitlyn walked into the mall.

"What do you think?"

I don't know what to think when it comes to you, but if you did cancel I wouldn't blame you my behavior in the car was totally uncalled for." Jeff said following Elyssa into build-a-bear.

"We are still on for Friday." Kaitlyn said with a reassuring smile.

"Jeff can I make two bears?"

"I don't know E?"

"Please I want to make one for me and one for Kaitlyn."

Kaitlyn face shifted from Jeff to Elyssa. "Why would you want to make a bear for me?"

"Because you're my friend and I like you. If I build you a bear then you won't be lonely at night you can sleep with your bear and I'll sleep with mine that way we'll both have something to keep all the scary monsters away at night."

"I'll be the one keeping the monsters out of your bed." Jeff whispered in Kaitlyn's ear causing her body to shudder uncontrollably. Jeff felt it and smiled at himself for having such an affect on her.

"So Jeff can I make two bears?"

"Sure munchkin. Knock yourself out."

After about an hour and a half in the store Elyssa had built her two bears. Hers was a girl bear which she named Katie. She dressed her in gymnastic attire and added a gold medal that Matt had helped her make the night before.

"You came prepared didn't you kiddo?" Jeff asked as Kaitlyn took the homemade medal out of her pocket.

"I just hope we used enough string so that it'll fit. You don't mind that I made my bear like you, do you Kaitlyn?"

"No Elyssa in fact I'm very flattered. So explain my bear to me."

"I made your bear a boy. I was going to make it a girl like mine but then I had a better idea."

"Oh yeah what was that idea?"

"Well since you don't have a boyfriend I thought you could use a guy to protect you."

Kaitlyn didn't know what to say. She looked up at Jeff and then back at Elyssa. If she didn't know any better she would say that Jeff was the muse used for her bear. The thought gave her an idea. "Do you have a name picked out for him?" She asked Elyssa.

"No I thought that maybe you'd want to name him yourself."

"I think I have the perfect name for him."

"Oh you do, do you?" Jeff asked suspiciously.

"Oh yeah. My bear will be known as… Silk." Kaitlyn said smiling flirtatiously at Jeff.

"So do you plan on sleeping with Silk every night?" Jeff asked.

"Oh yes I plan on keeping him very close." Kaitlyn winked.

This time it was Jeff whose body shuddered. This woman was going to be the death of him.

"I really enjoyed hanging with you today Elyssa." Kaitlyn said getting out of the car.

"Me too. I wish it didn't have to end."

"Who say's it does. If it's alright with your brother would you like to have a girl's night with me?"

"Do you mean it?" Elyssa asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."

"Can I Jeff, please?" Elyssa pleaded.

"Kaitlyn are you sure she won't be too much trouble."

"I'm sure."

"I don't have any clothes."

"I'm sure Jeff wouldn't mind going and packing you a bag, would you Jeff?"

"No not at all. I'll be back in no time kiddo." Jeff said about to walk away from the door.

"I'll walk you out. Elyssa could you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"It's Kona's dinner time could you feed him for me?"

"Of course I can."

"Thanks, the dog food is in the cupboard. Put about a half a bowl of dry dog food and a can of food and mix it together, but do it on the counter if you try to do it on the floor Kona might not be patient enough to wait."

"Got it." Elyssa said running into the kitchen.

"You don't have to do this you know?" Jeff said as he and Kaitlyn walked to his car.

"I know but I want to do it."

"So a girls night?"

"Yep, this means no boys allowed."

"What am I supposed to do?" Jeff asked pressing his body close to Kaitlyn. Jeff was surprised when she pushed back. He could feel his erection growing and he knew with Kaitlyn this close she could feel it as well. Jeff let out a moan before backing away from her.

"I suggest you take a cold shower before bringing Elyssa's things back." Kaitlyn said before leaning in and playfully running her tongue over Jeff's bottom lip.

"Inexperienced my ass. You've got my body begging for you to continue over here, but if you do Elyssa and I both will be sleeping over tonight."

Kaitlyn took a step back and Jeff could see the radiant smile lighting her face. "What I did was good?"

"Good is not the word for what you just did."

"I don't want you to think I've ever done this before, you're the only guy to ever be interested in me, besides my foster dad and…" The smile left Kaitlyn's face at the thought of the awful men in her life.

"And who?" Jeff asked.

"No one I was just thinking out loud."

"Kaitlyn I seriously doubt that I'm the only guy that has ever been interested, I'm just the only guy bold enough to not give up."

"You think?"

"No baby, I know."

"Silk, silk, silk…"

"I'd love to hear you scream that instead of just saying it."

"Jeff, stop it." Kaitlyn swiped at his arm. "You better go and get Elyssa's things and I better get back inside."

"I'll be back shortly, but before I go can I have just one more kiss?"

"Well since you asked so nicely." Kaitlyn stood on her tip toes and kissed Jeff once again. She couldn't believe that she was acting this way. She had only kissed one guy in all of her life, and that wasn't even really a kiss, now in the past week and a half she had been kissed about a million times by one of the hottest guys alive, in her opinion. "See you when you get back."

"Definitely." Jeff said his voice intoxicating. If Kaitlyn didn't know any better she would swear Jeff was undressing her with his eyes. He got into his car and drove away leaving Kaitlyn standing alone on the curb.

"Oh Kaitlyn don't get pulled in by his silk tongue and good looks, you have to be careful with your heart to make sure it never gets broken again…again." Kaitlyn sighed before turning on her heels and walked into the house to check on Elyssa.

"Jeff gone?" Elyssa asked playing with Kona.

"Yeah he said he'd be right back. Are you hungry?"

"A little."

"Macaroni and cheese or Hamburgers and tater tots."

"Burgers and tots." Elyssa answered.

"You got it."

Kaitlyn had been in the kitchen for about five minutes when the phone rang. "Elyssa can you answer that for me?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"Hello, Kaitlyn Ryan's residence." Kaitlyn heard Elyssa say. "Yes she is. May I ask whose calling? Hold on just a second. Kaitlyn it's a man he say's he's an old friend."

"An old friend?" Kaitlyn asked puzzled. "Did he give a name?"

"No he wouldn't say."

"Ok that's sweetie, watch the burgers for me?"

"Sure." Elyssa replied.

Kaitlyn hesitantly picked up the phone. "Kaitlyn Ryan."

"Hello Kaitlyn, I was hoping you'd be home."

Kaitlyn froze she'd know that voice anywhere. "Christensen Doolittle, how the hell did you get my number?" Kaitlyn was furious. She hadn't heard from Christensen in two years not since the day she found him in bed with some random chick he claimed had seduced him. Christensen was almost 15 years older than Kaitlyn he was a regular at the Seven Eleven where Kaitlyn had worked for a while after she began working with Bella. He had smooth talked his way into her life and she had allowed it. She was only fifteen and didn't realize that all Christensen had wanted was sex and she just couldn't give him what he wanted. She had told Jeff that she had never been kissed before, but that wasn't entirely true Christensen had kissed her once well he had tried but when she pulled away from him he smacked the taste right out of her mouth and called her a pathetic child before kicking her out of his house. Kaitlyn had thought about telling Jeff about Christensen but decided against it. Christensen Doolittle was a terrible excuse for a man and she didn't even want to think about him ever again.

"Kaitlyn you don't sound happy to hear from me." Kaitlyn could almost see his smug ass face through the phone. "I am in town for a few weeks and I was hoping to see you."

"You have to be kidding me right? You have the nerve to call me after what you did to me." Kaitlyn could feel the tears on her face and wondered why she was shedding tears over this asshole.

"Kaitlyn the burgers are burnin…" Elyssa stopped in her tracks when she saw how upset Kaitlyn was. "Kaitlyn are you ok?" Elyssa asked.

"Go back into the kitchen Elyssa. Turn off the stove for me, ok?" Kaitlyn said wiping her tear stained face.

"Ok." Elyssa said reluctantly leaving the room.

"Christensen I want you to listen to me, I have so moved on from you and I never ever want to see you again, so please lose my number you son of a bitch." Kaitlyn said before slamming the receiver down. Kaitlyn wiped her face again before walking into the kitchen. "I'm sorry Elyssa we can cook some more burgers if you want."

"No, I'm not really hungry anyway."

"So what do you want to do tonight?"

"I don't know I've never been to a girl's night."

"Me either, so we can figure this out together and since I don't think Jeff would want me to put make-up on you we can do each other's hair, paint each other's nails and talk about boys."

"Sounds like fun. Can you do my hair the way you wore it at last years Reach for the Stars competition?"

"You remember how I wore my hair?"

"Yeah, you had four braids in the top with a donut in the back. You had all these cool berets and glitter was everywhere."

"I think I can manage that." You want to get started now?"

"Sure." Elyssa said as the doorbell chimed. "Must be Jeff."

"Must be." Kaitlyn said walking to the door.

"I'm Bac… Kaitlyn what's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been crying, is it Elyssa, do you want her to go?"

"No Jeff of course not. Look nothing is wrong."

"Would you tell me if there was?"

"I don't know." Kaitlyn said honestly.

"Here are Elyssa's things. What time should I pick her up tomorrow?"

"How about 12 that way we can all go out to lunch together."

"I'd like that." Jeff smiled.

"Me too."

"Can I talk to Elyssa for a minute we have to talk some things over."

"Sure. Elyssa your brother wants to talk to you."

"Yes Jeff?" Elyssa asked walking to the door.

"You be on your best behavior, and whatever you did to make Kaitlyn cry don't do it again."

"But Jeff it wasn't me. She got a phone call from some guy and I heard her yelling I came in to check on her and she was crying." Jeff knew that Elyssa would spill to keep herself out of trouble.

"Who was the guy?"

"I heard her say Christensen something but I wasn't trying to listen, you always told me that eavesdropping wasn't polite."

"That's right, so you didn't hear anything else?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Well I did hear her say that she had moved on and that she never wanted to see him again."

So she had had boyfriends before. Jeff wondered why Kaitlyn had lied and if she was lying about everything else too. "All right like I said you behave and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay Jeff, I love you."

"Love you too kiddo." Jeff said kissing the top of her head. "See you tomorrow Kaitlyn." Jeff yelled before walking off of the porch.

"Noon, right?" Kaitlyn yelled.

"Right." Jeff replied. "And after lunch I'm going to get some answers." Jeff said getting into his car and driving away.


	9. The Wake Up Call

"Kaitlyn can I ask you a question?" Elyssa asked as Kaitlyn braided her hair.

"Sure Elyssa, what is it?"

"Are you gonna be Jeff's new girlfriend?"

The question caught Kaitlyn by surprise. She didn't really know how to answer it. Deep down she knew that she could probably be happy with Jeff, but she also knew that her past could come back to haunt her if she even started to feel safe and loved again.

"Kaitlyn?" Elyssa said snapping Kaitlyn back into reality.

"I don't know Elyssa. That's a really hard question."

"I hope you and Jeff get married."

"Why?"

"Because then you'd be my sister and I wouldn't be the only girl in the family anymore."

"Oh Elyssa, Jeff and I aren't even boyfriend/girlfriend I doubt that we get married anytime soon."

"But you will be his girlfriend soon, right?" Elyssa asked hopefully.

"Jeff and I are friends."

"Friends can fall in love. My brother, Matt, and his girlfriend said that they were friends for years before they started dating."

"You aren't going to drop this are you?"

"Not until you give me a straight answer."

"Did your brother put you up to this?"

"No, he'd probably be little mad because I'm being nosy and he said that could sometimes be rude."

"Well for once Jeff and I agree on something."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm kinda flattered that you'd want someone like me around all the time."

"I think Jeff wants you around too."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because he is always talking about you to Matt. He doesn't know that I've heard him, but I have. And I may be young but I'm not dumb. I see the way he looks at you his eyes actually twinkle."

Kaitlyn's curiosity was peaked. "Just what have you heard him say to your brother?"

"I heard him tell Matt that he thought you could possibly be that special one, but that you kept pushing him away because you were afraid to feel anything. Is that true, are you afraid to feel?"

"No, it's not true. I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why would Jeff say that."

_"Because your brother has a big mouth." _Kaitlyn thought. "Alright kiddo, all done. Now I think we better get some sleep." Kaitlyn said looking at the clock. It was already after midnight. Kaitlyn couldn't believe that the time had flew by so fast. She and Elyssa had done everything imaginable. They started off by goofying off in Kaitlyn's studio, followed by a game of Monopoly, which Elyssa won easily, Next they baked some cookies and watched a DVD before turning the den into a "gym" and Kaitlyn taught Elyssa one of her favorite floor routines. Now here it was time for bed. "So do you want to sleep in the guest room, or would you rather we take the sleeping bags downstairs and sleep in the livingroom?" Kaitlyn asked, although she already knew what Elyssa'a answer would be.

"Let's sleep in the livingroom, you know have a 'real' sleepover." Elyssa answered excitedly.

"That's what I thought." Kaitlyn said handing Elyssa a sleeping bag before heading towards the stairs.

"Kaitlyn?"

"Yeah E?"

"Thank-you for letting me sleep over."

"You're more than welocme to sleep over any time you want Elyssa. It's fun having someone around to talk to and have fun with. I almost forget what it was like to have friends."

"Well now you have three. You have me, Matt and of course you have Jeff."

"And i'm grateful for all three of you." Kaitlyn thought to herself before falling fast asleep. She was awakend by the phone at 6:30 in the morning. She thought maybe it was the hospital or someone about to tell her that something had happened to Bella, but she knew when she heard the voice on the other end that it was far worse. "Hello?" Kaitlyn said groggily.

"Why did you hang up on me before?"

"Christensen? It's 6:30 in the morning, what the hell do you want?" Kaitlyn asked getting angry.

"I want to see you."

"Yeah well people in hell want ice water, but we don't always get what we want."

"Kaitlyn listen to me, I really need to see you it's important."

"NO!" Kaitlyn shouted. She remembered Elyssa sleeping only a few feet away so she got up and left out of the room. "I told you earlier to leave me alone and I meant it so leave me alone."

"I need your help Kaitlyn."

"My help? Don't make me laugh, why in the hell would I help you after the way you treated me?"

"Listen, The last time I saw you was two years ago, right?"

"So?"

"Well I need you to testify on my behalf."

"Excuse me?"

"Look Kaitlyn, the FBI is after me."

"Oh Christensen what did you do so bad that those alphabet boys wanna lock you up?"

"They say that I was trafficing Drugs back and forth from Mexico. They say that they can put me in Mexico in Feburary of 2003 but we were still together then and you know that I never left the states."

"Why don't you just tell them that?"

"Don't you think I have, they don't believe me."

"So why should I?"

"Because you know that i'm not a drug dealer."

"I don't know anything about you apparently because if I did then I would have known that you were a cheater and an Abuser, right?"

"Those are two completely different things. Kaitlyn I know that I have no right to ask you to do this but I am, you're my last hope."

"Well since you put it that way Christensen. There's only one thing I can say to you...Don't drop the soap!" Kaitlyn laughed.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY KAITLYN, THIS IS MY LIFE!"

"Well now you'll have a new life, and for once you'll be the **BITCH** in the relationship. I mean I'm sure they're just gonna love a pretty boy like you to keep them warm at night."

"You cold hearted bitch."

"Oh now Chrissy don't start calling names. Just try and do some 'anal exercises' you know loosen it up so when they devirginize you it won't hurt so much." Kaitlyn said before hanging up. "What a Bastard!" Kaitlyn said making her way back to the livingroom. Luckily Elyssa was still sound asleep. Kaitlyn lay back down and tried to go back to sleep, but it was pointless so she got up and went upstairs to take a shower. She threw on a pair of black flared pants and a UNC baby tee and headed back downstairs she figured she would have breakfast ready for Elyssa when she woke up, besides cooking would get her mind off of Christensen and all the feelings he brought back that she thought she was over.

"Good morning." Kaitlyn said as Elyssa walked into the kitchen.

"Morning." Elyssa answered.

"Want some breakfast?"

"Sure. It smells so good in here."

"Why thank-you. I made strawberry pancakes, french toast, bacon, eggs, grits, and we have apple and orange juice."

"I'll have some of everything with a glass of apple juice."

"Cool. Why don't you go shower and get dressed and then we'll eat."

"Okay." Elyssa said running from the kitchen and upstairs. She returned a few minutes later with a pout.

"What's wrong Elyssa?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Jeff packed me kiddy clothes. I can't wear this." Elyssa said holding up a pair of black pants with flowers covering the bottom and a matching shirt.

Kaitlyn laughed. The outfit did seem more fitting for a seven year old. "Okay I have an idea. We will call Jeff after we eat and he can bring you another outfit."

"Jeff turns off the ringer when he goes to bed at night."

"Okay so why don't I drive you home and you can pick out your own outfit."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you have a house key, right?"

"Yep!"

"Okay so why don't we pact up this food and get a move on."

"Pack up the food, but why would we do that?" Elyssa asked confused.

"Well we might as well take that brother of yours something to eat too, so I figured we could all eat together."

"Oh, ok." Elyssa said.

"Now go and put your shoes on so we can go." Kaitlyn said ushering Elyssa out of the kitchen.

When they arrived at Jeff's Elyssa went straight to her room to find an outfit that she could actually wear in public while Kaitlyn went into the kitchen and set the table. Kaitlyn heard running water and figured Elyssa was taking a shower, so she decided that she would have to be the one to wake Jeff. She slowly walked down the hall and through the process of elimination found Jeff's bedroom. She was gonna knock but decided on a better way to wake Jeff up. She opened the door to find Jeff laying on his back with his arms up behind his head. The covers stopped at his waist exposing his bare chest. "Lord have mercy." Kaitlyn said as she admired Jeff's beautiful body. She was frozen in place for a moment afraid that Jeff wouldn't appreciate her little wake-up call, but then figured, 'what the hell, you only live once.' Kaitlyn walked closer to the bed and leaned over Jeff's motionless body. She licked her dry lips before placing a small kiss on Jeff's forehead, then the tip of his nose and finally on his lips. She didn't even realize that Jeff was awake until he cupped the back of her head and deepend the kiss. Kaitlyn was startled but didn't pull away. Finally after a while Kaitlyn broke the kiss. "Good morning sleepy head." She said smiling down at Jeff.

"You just made it a Great morning." Jeff replied smiling back.

"Don't be mad that I did that okay."

Are you crazy? You can wake me like that anytime you want to baby." Jeff said causing Kaitlyn to blush.

"I know you're probably wondering what i'm doing here. Elyssa didn't like the outfit you packed for her so I brought her home so she could pick out her own, we also thought we'd bring you breakfast, so get up and get dressed so we can..." Kaitlyn was cut off by Jeff's lips covering hers.

"Why don't you get undressed and join me in this big comfy bed?"

"Because Elyssa is only a few feet away and she is waiting for us so she can eat, so get your butt out of that bed and come and eat."

"Make me." Jeff said with a devilsh smile.

"Make you? Make you what?"

"Make me get out of this bed."

"Jeff..."

"I'm not moving unless you make me."

"How am I supposed to make you?"

"Use your imagination, i'm sure you can come up with something."

Kaitlyn thoguht for a minute, but nothing came to mind. "I think i'm going to need back-up." Kaitlyn said before leaving the room. She returned about a minute later with Elyssa close behind.

"Hey, two on one... no fair." Jeff whined.

"I hope you're decent under those covers." Kaitlyn said. _"No actually I hope you're not, maybe I should just send Elyssa back to the kitchen and handle things myself." _Kaitlyn thought.

"Elyssa i'm your brother, you're supposed to be on my side."

"Sorry bro, us girls gotta stick together." Elyssa said jumping up on the bed and attacking Jeff.

"I'm right behind you E." Kaitlyn said jumping on the bed. She straddled Jeff and began tickling him relentlessly. "Are you going to get up now?"

"Nope!" Jeff laughed.

"Fine! Elyssa go and get our seceret weapon."

Elyssa jumped down off the bed and ran from the room.

"Seceret weapon?" Jeff asked.

"Yep!" Kaitlyn said still tickling Jeff.

"Just what is this seceret weapon?"

"Can't tell you." Kaitlyn said.

"Fine." Jeff said flipping Kaitlyn over so that he was now on top of her. "Then I guess I'll just have to use my own seceret weapon." Jeff said leaning down and kissing Kaitlyn. Jeff broke the kiss and looked down at Kaitlyn. "You're beautiful." Jeff said as he began placing light kisses down Kaitlyn's neck. His hands found there way up Kaitlyns shirt and he cupped her breast in his hands and began kissing her again.

"Jeff what if Elyssa comes back?" Kaitlyn asked breathlessly.

Jeff broke contact and rolled off of Kaitlyn. "You're right. I don't know what came over me." Jeff walked into the bathroom and Kaitlyn heard the water come on. Jeff let the cold water wash over him, what was he thinking touching Kaitlyn like that with Elyssa right in the next room? He would have to learn to control himself around Kaitlyn when Elyssa was around.

"Where did Jeff go?" Elyssa asked when she returned.

"I finally got him to get up." _'In more ways than one' Kaitlyn thought. _"He's in the shower now so lets give him his privacy. We'll go and fix the plates, okay?"

"Okay." Elyssa said following Kaitlyn back to the kitchen.

"Breakfast was great Kaitlyn." Jeff said as he finished off his french toast.

"Yeah, you're an awesome cook Kaitlyn. I think you should come over and cook for us more often." Elyssa said as she poured syrup on her third pancake.

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Oh yeah, I mean Jeff cooks for me and it's good, but this is great. Did your mom teach you to cook like this?" Elyssa asked.

"My mom died when I was little." Kaitlyn said sadly.

"Mine too." Elyssa said.

"Yeah Jeff told me."

"Who raised you?"

"Different people. I grew up in foster care for a while then I decided I'd be better off on my own."

"On your own?"

"Yeah I lived on the streets for a little while before Bella found me."

"That must have been scary, I mean living on the streets all by yourself."

"It was very scary but it was better than staying with people who wanted to hurt me."

"Where was your dad?"

"My dad was a policeman and a bad guy killed him. After that happened that's when my mom got sad and she died a few months later. My mom died of a broken heart." Kaitlyn said as a single tear rolled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kaitlyn I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's okay."

"So girls now that you've disturbed my sleep and stuffed me with all of this food, what are you two planning to do now?" Jeff asked breaking the silence that had fell over the room.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I mean it's only 9:30 what can we do?" Kaitlyn asked looking at Elyssa.

"Well we could always finish what we started this morning." Elyssa said as the phone rang. "I'll get it." Elyssa said jumping up and running to the phone.

"I would love to finish what _we _started this morning." Jeff said when Elyssa left.

"Yeah so would I, but with Elyssa here that's not gonna happen, so just get it out of your head right now."

"Did you just agree with what I said?"

"Yes Jeff I did, don't look so shocked I mean I'd be crazy not to be feeling the same way you are after the way you touched me before. My body is still tingling from your touch." Kaitlyn admitted as her face turned red from embarassment.

"I love your innocence." Jeff said and then thought about what Elyssa had told him about what she had overheard Kaitlyn say on the phone. "Kaitlyn I have to ask you a question." Jeff said getting serious.

"Okay."

"Yesterday when I dropped of Elyssa's bag I knew that you had been crying, but you said nothing was wrong."

"Yeah, and?"

"Elyssa heard you on the phone."

"Oh really, and just what did Elyssa hear?"

"Don't get mad at her for telling me. I kind of squeezed it out of her."

"What did she hear?" Kaitlyn asked again.

"She heard you tell a man named Christensen that you were over him and that you never wanted to see him again. Who is Christensen? You told me that no guy had ever been interested in you, was it a lie?"

"I've never lied to you." Kaitlyn said defensively.

"Then what do you call it?"

"My private life is my private life. I don't have to share every detail of it with you." Kaitlyn said angrily as she got up from the table.

"Just tell me who he is."

"Why so you can pass judgement over me? I don't think so. Just to think I was starting to let my gaurd down around you. You said you were different but it's plan to see that all guys really are the same." Kaitlyn said before walking out the backdoor.

"KAITLYN WAIT!" Jeff said running behind her. "Please just wait." Jeff said holding Kaitlyn's car door open.

"Let go."

"I'm sorry. You're right I have no right to ask about the people in your life, especially the men, but it was obvious yesterday that someone had upset you and I just wanted to know what he did or said to make you cry."

"Christensen is my past and that's where I want to leave him."

"Well it's obvious that that part of your past has come back to haunt you, so why don't you tell me about it. Please." Jeff pleaded.

"Fine, I'll tell you. His name is Christensen Doolittle and he was my 'first love'. He was fifteen years older than me and he used to come to the seven-eleven I worked at everyday and flirt with me, until one day I gave in and let him take me out. He would spend loads of money on me and it made me feel really special. After 'dating' for a month he invited me to move in with him. Bella tried to talk me out of it but I was hard-headed and stubborn so I didn't listen. He kept trying to get me to sleep with him but I couldn't. He should have known that I was messed up when I wouldn't even allow him to kiss me. I mean we had been together a few months and I never once let him kiss me. I told him about the abuse from Mr. Lewis and he said he understood and that he loved me so he would wait until I was ready. I believed him, I was so stupid! One night he came home drunk and he thought that he was gonna get some, but I got up and locked myself in the closet until he fell asleep. I guess that really pissed him off because shortly after that he started hitting me over stupid little things like if dinner wasn't done when he came home or if I didn't mop the floor the minute he told me too he'd slap me, but he'd always apologize and I'd believe him. I would have done anythig for him... anything except the one thing he really wanted me to do. One day I got off of work early and I walked in on him and some bimbo. He wanted me to believe that she had seduced him, but I wasn't having it. I started packing my things and he just kept saying 'No Kaitlyn you can't leave me I love you, I need you' Blah, Blah, Blah! He tried to kiss me and I flipped out. That's when the real Christensen Doolittle showed up. He started hitting me. He hit me really hard over and over again and screaming at me he just kept saying 'You're such a stupid pathetic little bitch. ' And he said that he didn't know why he even wasted his time on me. I just knew he was gonna do more but I managed to break free and I ran..." Kaitlyn said before bursting into tears.

"Kaitlyn I'm sorry."

"It's funny when you think about it. All the men in my life take joy in beating the crap out of me, well everyone except my daddy. My daddy loved me. He and Bella are the only men that ever really have loved me." Kaitlyn said calming down a bit.

"That's not true. I love you and I would never lay a hand on you."

"We've been over this Jeff. You even admitted that that night you were talking with little head and not the one on your shoulders."

"Kaitlyn look at me." Jeff said raising Kaitlyns chin so she was looking into his eyes. "I love you. I know that with every fiber of my being. I need you to believe me."

"I want to but..." Kaitlyn was cut short when Jeff leaned in and kissed her.

"Believe me." Jeff whispered in her ear.

Neither Jeff or Kaitlyn realized Elyssa had made her way out to the backyard until she spoke.

"Kaitlyn where are you going?" Elyssa asked walking outside.

"I was just going to make a donut run. What kind do you want?" Kaitlyn asked wiping her face.

"Glazed they're my favorite."

"Mine too. So glazed it is." Kaitlyn said closing the car door.

"You are coming back, right?" Jeff asked looking at her.

"Yes, but only because I don't want to hurt Elyssa's feelings."

"The reason doesn't matter to me as long as you're coming back." Jeff said stepping away from the car allowing Kaitlyn to drive off.

_So peeps what do ya thinkz? I hope yall are enjoying reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed I appreciate it more than you will ever know._


	10. Got Bail Money?

"Can I get two dozen glazed donuts, please?" Kaitlyn asked the guy standing behind the counter at Krispy Kreme.

"Sure, They'll be real hot and fresh for ya." He replied with a wink.

"I think he likes you." An older woman said from behind Kaitlyn.

"Who, the Krispy Kreme guy?" Kaitlyn asked densely.

"Yes and his name is Mario."

"Nah, he's just being friendly." Kaitlyn shrugged.

"And you're being naive, honey. Don't you know when a cute guy is flriting with you?"

"I have enough guy problems in my life at the moment, I don't need some guy who only wants a good time and then he's out the door."

"Who say's that's what he wants?"

"That's what all guys want." Kaitlyn replied.

"Not all of them honey, there are actually some decent ones around you just need to open up and let them prove it to you. I've known Mario all his 21 years and he's a sweetheart. I bet you and he would make a really cute couple, give him a chance."

_"Who is the woman? She doesn't know me, so what gives her the right to tell me what I need to do?"_ Kaitlyn thought. She was about to tell the woman just what she felt when Mario came back with two boxes of donuts.

"Here you go beautiful, two dozen glazed. Can I get anything else for you today, maybe my number?" The smile on the guys face made Kaitlyns stomach turn.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure, maybe we can hook-up this weekend or something."

"I don't think my boyfriend would approve."

"I'll fight him for you."

_"Okay this guy is really pushing it now."_ Kaitlyn thought. "I don't think you'd want to do that you see my boyfriend is ex-WWE superstar Jeff Hardy, and he's a real jealous guy. You seem nice so I wouldn't want him to hurt you none." Kaitlyn said smiling.

"Are you serious?"

"You wanna find out?" Kaitlyn asked. The look on Mario's face as he shook his head 'no' was priceless. "I didn't think so, here's the money for the donuts you can keep the change, consider it a tip." Kaitlyn said grabbing the boxes and walking out of Krispy Kreme. "Did I just do that?" Kaitlyn asked herself as she giggled a little. It was so natural to say that Jeff was her boyfriend. If she'd stop acting like a deranged mental paitent maybe Jeff would be her boyfriend by now. It was obvious that he wanted to be with her and as much as she tried not to believe it she knew that Jeff loved her and as much as she fought it she knew she loved him, but she was scared, Christensen claimed he loved her too and look how that turned out. "Jeez Kaitlyn, Jeff's not Christensen. Jeff is honest and decent and caring. Christensen was a lying, manipulating, abusive, son-of-a-bitch. So what does this mean, are you gonna tell Jeff how you feel? Yes...No...definitley Yes, but not today. I'll take Elyssa her donuts and then I'll make up an excuse to leave. I'll tell Jeff tomorrow. Yeah tomorrow." Kaitlyn said as she drove off in Jeff's direction.

"Kaitlyn guess what?" Elyssa said running out to Kaitlyn's car.

"What?"

"The phone call from this morning, it was Bella. One of the girls broke her leg over the weekend and I'm going to be her replacement." Elyssa said excitedly.

"That's great Elyssa, that means that you'll be spending a lot of time at the gym, yeah?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I'm just so psyched about getting this chance."

"I'm very happy for you Elyssa. Here are your donuts, but don't tell Bella that you had them, k?"

"K!" Elyssa said taking the box from Kaitlyn.

"Enjoy them."

"You aren't gonna stay and have some?"

"No, I have to go."

"Go where?"

"I'll see you around the gym." Kaitlyn said avoiding Elyssa's question. She saw Jeff walk to the door and her heart began beating a thousand beats per second. "I gotta go E, tell Jeff that I'll talk to him later." Kaitlyn said driving off.

"What did you do to upset Kaitlyn this time Jeff?" Elyssa asked angrily.

"I didn't do anything this time E I promise."

"Then what's wrong with her?"

"She has some things that she needs to work out for herself, when she does I'm sure she'll be herself again."

"Are you sure?"

"Honestly E, i'm not sure of anything anymore when it comes to Kaitlyn Ryan." Jeff said as he and Elyssa walked back into the house.

Kaitlyn stopped at the gym and dropped of the second dozen of donuts.

"Katie! What do we owe this pleasure?" Bella asked when she walked in.

"I just stopped in to bring you a treat." Kaitlyn said handing Bella the box of donuts.

"Glazed, my favorite. You really do love this old man, no?"

"Of course I love you Bella." Kaitlyn said kissing his cheek. "Now I gotta get home I haven't fed Kona today."

"Ok, Bella see you soon?"

"Yeah I'll be back in a week maybe sooner."

"Then Bella get you back to strict training, no?"

"Sure Bella." Kaitlyn laughed and walked back out of Karoli's Kids.

Kaitlyn has been home no more than an hour when she heard her doorbell. She couldn't figure out who'd be stopping by since no one had called and told her that they were. She paused on the steps for a second. _"Jeff?" _She thought to herself._ "But why would he come here? Maybe he wants to know why I ran away from him earlier, maybe he's here to tell you that he's done with you and all of your games. You'll never know until you open the door."_ Kaitlyn said finally walking to the door. The face on the other side was one that Kaitlyn didn't recognize. "May I help you?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Kaitlyn Ryan?"

"Yes. That's me."

"You've just been served." The man said handing her an envelope before walking away.

"Wait a minute. What is this?" Kaitlyn yelled after the man but he was already getting back into his car. After closing the door Kaitlyn slowly opened the letter. It was a subpoena. She was to be in court at 9 am on the 16th of June. Today was the 14th. "Christensen, that mutherfu..." Kaitlyn trailed off. She wasn't going to let this get to her. She wasn't going to let _him_ get to her ever again. She picked up her phone and strolled through the caller id until she came upon his name. She dialed the number and waited for him to answer.

"Kaitlyn, I had a feeling that I'd be hearing from you sooner or later." Christensen said cockily.

Kaitlyn could see his smile through the phone. He thought he'd won but Kaitlyn had a surprise for his him. "I guess you got me Christensen. You subpoenaed me, very clever. I just called to tell you that you are still the man." It took everything in Kaitlyn not to puke. She bit her tounge at Christensen's next comment.

"I'm glad you realize this and after all of this mess is settled I'll be your man again."

"Well see about that." Was all Kaitlyn said. "I have to go Christensen, see you in the courtroom." Kaitlyn said hanging up. "Boy is his ass in for a surprise." Kaitlyn smiled to herself as she thought about what would happen in that courtroom, she just hoped that it worked with as litte reprecussions as possible.

Kaitlyn backed out of her word and the next day instead of telling Jeff how she felt about him she avoided him like the plauge. He had called three times and she would even swear that she had heard him at the front door, but she hid under her covers until it was silent again. The next morning Kaitlyn dressed in one of the few dresses she owned. It was a light blue Prada dress that Bella had given her last year for a dinner that she attended with him. She arrived at the courthouse at 8:45 and was told to 'take a seat' until her name was called. Her stomach was in knots she didn't know if she could do what she had been planning but she was sure that she couldn't help Christensen get off. The baliff called Kaitlyn at exactly 9:13, Kaitlyn knew this because she watched the hall clock the entire time.

"Do you swear the testimony you are about to give is the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The baliff asked as Kaitlyn rested her hand on the bible.

"I do." Kaitlyn replied.

"Please state your name for the record."

"Kaitlyn Ryan."

"Miss Ryan, you are friends with my client, correct?" Christensen's lawyer, Sam Barringer, asked.

"No, I'm not actually."

"But you know him?"

"Oh yeah I know him alright." Kaitlyn said staring at Christensen, who wasn't looking as confident as he had been when Kaitlyn first walked in the courtroom.

"You were living with Mr. Doolittle during the time in question, correct?"

"Yes I was."

"And during the time in question, February 2003, did Mr. Doolittle leave the States at anytime?"

"I plead the fifth."

"You can't do that Miss Ryan." Mr. Barringer said. "You must answer the question."

"No." Was Kaitlyn's reply.

"Miss Ryan, answer the question." Judge Fitzpatrick said.

"I can't do that."

"You can't or you won't?"

Kaitlyn didn't answer.

"If you don't answer you'll be held in contempt and i'll put you in a cell right now." Judge Fitzpatrick said.

"Christensen Doolittle abused me for months, beating me for every little thing that I did all because I wouldn't have sex with him. I'd rot in prison before I helped him." Kaitlyn blurted out.

"Objection your honor." Barringer protested.

"Miss Ryan just answer the question asked, no other comments are neccessary."

"Did you all know that I was only fifteen when he moved me into his house. Yeah fifteen and we slept in the same bed. He said I was his girl, isn't that illegal, moving a teenage girl into your home when your thirty years old?" Kaitlyn just kept talking even as the judge pounded his gavel on the bench. "He told me lies all the time and treated me like shit." Kaitlyn said.

"That's it Miss Ryan, you are in contempt. Baliff get this young lady out of here. You can go home after you pay a five hundred dollar fine."

"I hope you rot." Kaitlyn said to Christensen as the baliff escorted her out of the room. "I'm ready to make my phone call now." Kaitlyn said after sitting in the cold and dirty cell for half an hour trying to calm down.

"Who you calling?" The cop asked.

"A friend."

"Fine but make it quick." He said unlocking her cell and showing her to the phone.

"Please answer." Kaitlyn said as the phone continued to ring. After about the sixth ring someone picked up.

"Hardy Here."

"Jeff, it's Kaitlyn. I need a favor." Kaitlyn said sheepishly. She was gonna call Bella but decided not to worry the old man. Jeff claimed he loved her, now she was gonna see just how much.

"A favor. You avoid me for two whole days and now you want a favor?"

"Jeff shut-up and listen okay. I need you to come and bail me out. I'll pay you back I promise."

"Bail you out? What the hell have you gotten yourself into?"

"I'l l tell you after you come and get me...will you come and get me?" Kaitlyn was almost in tears but fought them back, she didn't want to show fear in front of these cops.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Jeff said.

"Thank-you Jeff. I owe you one." Kaitlyn said before hanging up.

Jeff was there in no time and Kaitlyn couldn't have been happier to see him. She embraced him in a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips before practically dragging Jeff out of the jail house. "I know you want to know what that was all about."

"Just tell me one thing, did you kill someone?" Jeff asked jokingly.

"Jeff!"

"Sorry, you were saying."

"It had to do with Christensen. He had his lawyer subpoena me and while I was on the stand I kinda pissed off the judge."

"So he threw the book at you?" Jeff laughed.

"You're enjoying this aren't you."

"Yes, It was funny seeing you behind those bars."

"Yeah well keep it up and you'll be seeing me there again."

"Yeah, what charge?"

"Domestic Violence."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, It wouldn't look good telling all of your buddies that your girlfriend beat you up."

"Girlfriend?" Jeff pulled the car over and stared intensely at Kaitlyn.

"Don't tell me that you don't want me now, I don't think I could take it."

"Kaitlyn what are you saying?"

"Jeff do you still love me? I mean after the way I've treated you."

"Of course I do Kaitlyn."

"Good because I love you too, it just took me a while to realize that."

"Kaityln..." Jeff was speechless.

"I'm sorry I've been so stupid and stubborn."

"Forgiven." Jeff said staring into Kaitlyn's eyes.

"So are you gonna kiss me or do I have to do all of the work today?" Kaitlyn teased.

Jeff leaned over and kissed Kaitlyn gently on the lips. "You wanna go finish what we started a few days ago?"

"What about Elyssa?"

"She's at the gym. All day practice."

"Then why are we still sitting here? Whose house is closer?"

"Doesn't matter I can get to either in about two minutes."

"Let's go then." Kaitlyn had barely finished her sentence before Jeff floored it and as promised he was pulling into his driveway in record time.


	11. That First Time

"WOW!" Was all Kaitlyn could manage to say. She and Jeff had been at it for hours and she was loving every minute of it.

"Is that all I get...WOW! No, Jeff you are amazing, You're the best I've ever had...Just WOW!" Jeff said teasing Kaitlyn.

"Well seeing that you are the **only **one I've ever had, I guess you're the best by default." Kaitlyn laughed. "But just to appease you...OH... MY... GOD... SILK, OH SILK, YOU ARE THE BEST BABY, I CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF YOU! That better?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh that makes me feel soooo much better." Jeff said sarcastically.

"What? I was screaming like that the first three times after that it kind of got redundant." Kaitlyn said.

"That's true." Jeff smiled.

"But seriously, why'd we wait so long to do that?" Kaitlyn asked sitting up on her elbow and looking at Jeff.

"WE! hey you were the one being all stubborn and hard-headed, pushing me away when all I've been trying to do is get wit you." Jeff said defensively.

"I know, but I told you in the beginning that I had issues." Kaitlyn laughed.

"And Issues you do have." Jeff agreed.

"But you love me nonetheless."

"Me...Love you...Where'd you get that idea? I just said that to get in your pants." Jeff said seriously.

"Don't make me go to jail twice in one day Hardy. Say you love me or I'm gonna hurt you." Kaitlyn said getting on top of Jeff and wrapping her hands around his neck.

"I will not be bullied into loving you Ryan." Jeff said.

"Say you love me." Kaitlyn said tightining her grip on Jeff's neck.

"No!"

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

"I'm not playing with you Jeffrey." Kaitlyn said tightining her grip even more.

"Ok...OK! I love...you...Kaitlyn Ryan." Jeff said between gasps for air.

"That's what I thought." Kaitlyn said finally letting go.

"That was abuse and I have the bruises to prove it." Jeff said rubbing his neck.

"Poor baby, did somebody hurt you?" Kaitlyn asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes at Jeff.

"You're not fooling anyone with that little miss innocent act. I know how tough you are."

"Damn straight and don't you forget it." Kaitlyn said kissing Jeff's freshly forming bruises.

"Now it's your turn."

"My turn for what?"

"Tell me you love me." Jeff said looking Kaitlyn in her eyes.

"I don't feel like it right now. I'm gonna go take a shower." Kaitlyn said jumping off of Jeffs bed and running into the bathroom.

"Not without me." Jeff said running after her.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Kaitlyn asked.

"I'm taking a shower." Jeff replied.

"You can take one after i'm done." Kailtyn said trying to push Jeff out of the bathroom.

"No way. This is my house and I can shower whenever I want and I want to shower now."

"Fine then I 'll take one when you're done." Kaitlyn said trying to leave.

"Sorry that isn't how it works."

"Excuse me?" Kaitlyn asked with her hands on her hips.

"The rule in this house is that whenever I have company,_ Wickedly Sexy Women especially_, they shower when I shower."

"How long has that rule been in effect?"

"Oh for about five minutes." Jeff laughed.

"Well rules are rules I guess so looks like we will be sharing your shower this fine day." Kaitlyn said turning on the shower.

"After you madam."

"No, after you, seeing that it is your house and all."

"Yes but i'm a gentleman and a gentleman always lets his lady go first."

"Why thank you kind sir." Kaityln said stepping into the steaming shower.

"Besides I love the veiw from here." Jeff said stepping in behind her.

* * *

The next two months flew by for Kaitlyn. She was back in the gym training for the summer olympics and she and Jeff were still going strong. Everything in her life was going great until one day when she arrived home there was a message on her machine from Mrs. Lewis. One of two people she hoped to never hear from again in her life. She almost erased the message as soon as it started but decided to hear just what that woman could possibly have to say to her.

_"Kaitlyn, it's Geneva Lewis, your foster mother, of course your foster mother who else would I be?"_ She was rambling and it was beginning to annoy Kaitlyn. She wanted her to say what she had to say so she could erase the stupid message and never think of that woman again. "_I know you probably thought you'd never hear from me again and you're also probably wondering how I found you. Well I hired a private inverstigator a few years ago to track you down. He actually found you a while ago but I decided to leave you be, but I've called now because Elliott asked me too. He's really sick and he wants to see you before it's too late. I know this is asking alot but it's his last wish. We're still in North Carolina but we now live in Cary the number here is (919) 495-4341. Just think about it and get back to me asap. And Kaitlyn I'm sorry for...Everything."_

The phone went dead and Kaitlyn stood there staring at the machine in shock. Mr. Lewis was sick...GOOD! Kaitlyn hoped he was dying slowly and painfully for making her life hell. But he wanted to see her, but just the thought of being near him again made her physically ill. And hearing Mrs. Lewis say she was sorry for everything, was she admitting to knowing about the molestation, or just admitting to the beatings she gave her? Kaitlyn thought that maybe she should contact the Lewis's maybe seeing them... facing her demons would finally make her feel like she was normal again. Give her back a piece of her life that she felt was missing. Then again, what if seeing the Lewis's again sent her life into another downward spiral. Those people had really did a number on her. They were the main reason her childhood was so fucked up, well that and her fathers murder and mothers suicide but it was mainly the Lewis's and their abuse that screwed up Kaitlyn so bad.

"Kaitlyn, are you okay?" Elyssa asked coming onto the house.

"Yeah E I'm good. Where's your brother?"

"He's coming in a sec. He's talking to Matt on the phone." Elyssa said walking into the kitchen with a grocery bag.

"Ok. I'm gonna go and help with the rest of the bags."

"Can I feed Kona?"

"Sure he hasn't ate since this morning so he's probably starving anyway. He can eat now instead of waiting on us to eat." Kaitlyn said walking outside. Need any help?" She asked walking up behind Jeff startling him.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked serioulsy.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"Because I know you and you look like you got hit by a mack truck, so I ask again, what's wrong?"

"Can we talk about it after dinner. I don't want to spoil the evening."

"Sure we can." Jeff said giving her a kiss. "How was your day?"

"Tiresome. Bella has me training non-stop."

"Too tired to have some fun tonight?" Jeff asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Never to tired for that, as long as you give me a massage first."

"Not a problem."

"A full body massage?" Kaitlyn asked hopfully.

"Even better." Jeff replied as he and Kaitlyn took the rest of the groceries into the house.


	12. Blast from Kaitlyn's Past

"So are you going to contact her?" Jeff asked kaitlyn as they lay in her bed.

"I don't know. Those people are a big reason that my life ws so messed up for so long. Mr. Lewis basically turned me into a man hating freak and Mrs. Lewis... they just really did a number on me." Kaitlyn said as she reached for 'Silk' and turned on her side.

"Maybe they want to apologize to you face to face. you know make ammends.

"Mr. Lewis just dosen't want to die with what he did to me on his conscience and I don't know if I want to let him off the hook that easily."

"But if you don't wont that make you just as bad as him?" Jeff asked.

"HELL NO!" Kaitlyn yelled angrily. "Don't you ever put me and that man in the same category."

"Baby I didn't mean it like that. All I'm saying is that you are better than the both of them and to prove it I think you should go to Cary and hear what Mr. Lewis has to say."

"You really think I should?" Kaitlyn asked turning to face Jeff.

"Yeah I do."

"Would you go with me?" Kaitlyn asked hopfully.

"If that's what you want."

"It is. I need you there for moral support and to keep me from smothering Mr. Lewis myself." Kailtyn said only half jokingly.

"When are you gonna call her?"

"Few Years?"

"Kaitlyn..."

"Fine I'll call her tomorrow. I mean if Mr. Lewis really is about to kick the bucket I don't wanna wait too long to call, right?"

"Right." Jeff said kissing the top of her head. "So are you gonna hold on to 'Silk' all night or would you consider holding me in his place tonight?"

"Well 'Silk' has been feeling neglected these last few months. He told me that you have been hoggin' his side of the bed lately and he doesnt feel loved anymore." Kaitlyn said holding 'Silk' up for Jeff to see.

"I'm sorry 'Silk', but I'll make a deal with you. You get your side of the bed all day and I'll keep it warm for you at night, what do ya say?"

"Silk said that he guess he can live with that...for now." Kaitlyn said as she sat 'Silk' on the nightstand.

"I knew he'd see things my way." Jeff said pulling Kaitlyn close to him.

* * *

"Mrs. Lewis?" Kaitlyn asked nervously into the phone.

"No, this is Marla, Mr. Lewis's nurse."

"Oh, Is Mrs. Lewis available?"

"Geneva is a busy woman, who is this and why are you calling?"

"My name is Kaitlyn Ryan, I was Mrs. Lewis's foster daughter a long time ago and she called me and asked me to contact her..."

Kaitlyn was cut off by Geneva Lewis's voice. "Kaitlyn I'm so glad you decided to call. I hope this also means that you will come to Cary and see Elliott."

"I haven't decided yet. I was just wondering why he wanted to see me." Kaitlyn replied.

"Kaitlyn, Elliott has Pancreatic cancer and it's in advance stages. Nothing more can be done for him. The doctors think he has only a few months to live."

"That still doesn't explain why he wanted you to contact me."

"I don't want to put words in Elliott's mouth so I'll let him explain it all to you, that is if you decide to come."

"We can be there tomorrow." Kaitlyn said hestiantly.

"Really? Oh Kaitlyn that would be great."

"Listen to me Geneva, I'll come to hear what he has to say after that I'm gone. no reminicing about old times because they were all terrible."

"I understand Kaitlyn, just you saying that you're coming is all I need to hear."

"Fine. We'll be there about four."

"Ok. The address is 1324 Oak Ridge Dr. the big one on the hill."

"I'm sure we'll beable to find it. Jeff and I will see you at 4."

"Who's Jeff?" Geneva asked.

"Moral support." Kaitlyn replied before hanging up.

"You ready?" Jeff asked Kaitlyn before pulling out of her driveway.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Kaitlyn said putting her Korn CD in the CD player.

"Excuse you? I do believe this is my car."

"And your point?"

"What If I don't want to listen to Korn right now?"

"Then plug your ears Hardy cuz I ain't taking it out." Kaitlyn said turning the volume up.

Jeff pulled up in front of the house and he and Kaitlyn just stared. "Was the house you lived in with them this big?" Jeff asked as the waited for someone to open the gate.

"No, this one is a little bigger."

"They must be loaded."

"I guess." Kaitlyn said as a voice came on the intercom.

"Yes, how can I help you today?" The woamn asked.

"Kaitlyn Ryan to see the Lewis's."

"Oh yes Ms. Ryan they've been expecting you." The woman said as the gate slowly started to open.

When Kaitlyn got out of the car she began to have a panic attack. She hadn't had one since she was a kid. In fact the last one she remembered having was at her mothers funeral. She couldn't understand why coming to this house was having this affect on her, but as she felt Jeff's hand rubbing her back and heard him whispering encouraging words in her ear she was fine by the time the front door began to open.

"KAITLYN! You look just like you did all those years ago." Geneva said pulling Kaitlyn into a hug.

"Not trying to be rude Mrs. Lewis..."

"Call me Geneva, Kaitlyn, I insists."

"Okay. Geneva, not trying to be rude but I kind of blocked both you and Mr. Lewis's faces out of my mind the night I ran away from you." Kaitlyn said breaking the embrace.

"I don't blame you dear. Please come in and introduce me to your friend." Geneva said ushering them into the house.

"This is Jeff Hardy...My Boyfriend...My Best Friend." Kaitlyn said smiling up at Jeff.

"It's nice to meet you Jeff. I'm sure you know all about who I am." Geneva said nervously.

"Yes. Kaitlyn told me all about her stay with you and your husband."

"Yes well that was a long time ago. We've all grwon-up since then.Can I get either of you anything?"

"No, thank you. I just want to hear what Mr. Lewis has to say and then we'll be on our way."

"He's in the the master bedroom. Third door on the right on the second floor."

"Thank you. Jeff come on." Kaitlyn said reaching for Jeff's hand.

"Elliott asked to see you alone." Geneva said.

"No way in hell is that gonna happen." Jeff jumped in.

"No, Jeff it's alright. I can handle it."

"You sure?"

"No." Kaitlyn said kissing Jeff and walking towards the stairs.

When Kaitlyn got to the door she froze. She wasn't sure if she would be able to go inside but before she knew it she was knocking.

"Come in." Came the muffled reply.

When Kaitlyn walked in she couldn't believe her eyes. Mr. Lewis the big strong man she knew all those years ago had tunred into a 100 pound skeleton all sickly and broken. "Mr. Lewis you wanted to see me?" Kaitlyn said slowly making her way into the room."

"I did. I'm surprised you came."

"So am I, but I figured that I would be the bigger person and come here and finally face my biggest fear."

"Have a seat."

I'd rather stand."

"Fine have it your way. I asked Geneva to contact you because I wanted you to be looking into my eyes when I say this to you." Elliott said fighting to sit up. "Kaitlyn I am so very sorry for the pain I caused you as a child. I was a sick man back then and I did bad things and treated you terribly and I'm sorry. I know there are no words that I can say to you to make what I did better but I just had to tell you that before I died and hoped that you could find it in you heart to forgive me."

"I believe you but I have to tell you that what you did to me really did a number on me. I grew up terrified of men. I felt worthless and ashamed and it was all because of what you and your wife put me threw. Now recently I found a man that loves me even though he knows what I went threw growing up and I thank God for him every day. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I came here not just for you but for me as well. I came here to tell you that even though I thought that you had, that you didn't break me. In fact I think you made me the strong person I am today. So yes I will accept your apology." Kaitlyn said turning towards the door.

"Kaitlyn wait. There is something else." Elliott said casuing Kaitlyn to turn and face him again. "Geneva and I never had kids, and even though it wasn't the way we wanted it to be you were our child and I thought that you should know that Geneva and I both have written you into our wills."

"You did what?" Kaitlyn asked dumbfounded. "No, Mr. Lewis I don't want that. I don't want anything from either of you."

"But we want to. And not because we are trying to buy you off, but because you deserved better than what we gave you so I guess we're gonna spoil you now since we didn't act like your parents and spoil you then. now if you really don't want what we have left you, feel free to give it to charity or throw it away or whatever you feel the need to do, but you will be recieveing what we have for you."

"I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. You said enough when you told me you accepted my apology. I can die in peace now."

"Don't say that. I don't like it when people talk about death."

"It's inevitable."

"I know, but I still don't like talking about it."

"So the man you met, is he good to you?"

"He's the best."

"I wish I could have met him."

"Do you want too, he's downstairs with Geneva."

"He wouldn't punch a dying man would he?" Elliott joked.

"We'll soon find out." Kaitlyn said leaving the room. She came back a minuite later with both Jeff and Geneva.

"Elliott Lewis meet Jeff...

"Hardy. Yeah I used to follow wrestling a few years back. You and your brother were quite a team."

"Thank you." Jeff said unpleasently.

"I told her about the wills." Elliott said looking at his wife.

"I figured you would. Did you accept?" She asked looking over at Kaitlyn.

"I haven't decided, but maybe if you answer a question for me it'll help me decide."

"Ok."

"Did you know?"

"About?"

"About what your husband did to me?"

"Kaitlyn let's not dwell on the past."

"I have to know. Did you beat me because your husband perfered my body to yours or because you honestly thought I was making it up?" Kaitlyn asked tearfully.

"I didn't know at first but one night when Elliott sneeked into your room i followed him and I saw what he did to you and it made me ill. I wanted to say some thing but I was scared."

"So you allowed it to continue. Well at least now I know the truth and since I was able to forgive your husband I guess I can forgive you also. And now that I've come here and did what I said I was going to do and now that I've heard what you both had to say, Jeff and I will be leaving."

"What about the wills?" Elliott asked.

"You're not dead yet, so lets cross that bridge when we get to it." Kaitlyn said taking Jeff's hand and leaving.


	13. A Friendly Game of Laser Tag

"Are you glad you saw them?" Jeff asked breaking the deafning silence in the car.

"Not glad, more like relieved that it's over."

"How do you feel knowing that you are basically the Heir to their fortune?"

"Mr. Lewis said that they didn't do it to buy me off, but that's the way it feels to me. I want to believe that they both are really sorry for putting me through hell, and I know I told them that I forgave them but now i'm not so sure that I do. At the time, seeing the mighty Elliott Lewis looking like death was sitting beside him, my heart broke for him and I never thought that would happen..."

"It's called compassion honey and you have more than a little bit of it." Jeff said taking her hand in his and kissing the back of it.

"I just still can't believe that the man in that bed was Elliott. When I was with them he was a good 275lbs. and today he barely looked like he could hold up his own head."

"So where too now?"

"Back home I guess."

"Oh come on that's boring. We have the rest of the day free, lets do something fun."

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"Well if you're up for it...Laser tag?"

"Laser tag, eh? Let's go for it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah but no bitchin when I beat you."

"Beat me? I thinks not." Jeff said cockily.

"We'll see Hardy...we'll see." Kaitlyn said closing her eyes. She figured she'd nap as Jeff drove after the day she'd had she really needed it.

"All right Ryan, wake yer ass up so we can get to the fun stuff." Jeff said tapping Kaitlyn's arm.

"We're there already? How long was I asleep?" Kaitlyn asked streaching.

"Close to an hour, so you better be well rested."

"Oh yeah I'm well rested. I hope you're ready for your Laser tag beat down." Kaitlyn said getting out of the car.

"Game for two." Jeff told the man behind the register.

"That'll be $80."

"Eighty Dollars! For Laser tag?" Kaitlyn asked shocked.

"It's forty bucks per person kid, are ya playin or not?"

"We're playin." Jeff said taking out his wallet.

"Pick you suites." He said moving aside to show the large selection of colorful laser tag suites.

"I want the green one." Kaitlyn said.

"And I'll take the light blue one." Jeff replied.

"There ya go kids. The course is yours for an hour. If you want it any longer after that it's another forty."

"Thanks man. Let's go Ryan." Jeff said escorting me to the laser tag course.

"You have to be the biggest cheater in the history of laser tag." Kaitlyn yelled as she and Jeff made their way back to his car.

"Don't be a sore loser Ryan, it's not befitting of you." Jeff teased.

"I'm not being a sore loser. I won two out of three games, or have you forgotten so quickly. I'm just saying that in that last game the only reason you won is because you turned your lights off on you suite, and I couldn't see you."

"I didn't turn the lights off. I had a wardrobe malfunction."

"BULL!" Kaitlyn screeched. "Just admit that I'm better at Laser tag than you are?"

"You wish rookie. You just got lucky today."

"And if you keep complaining then you won't be getting lucky tonight." Kaitlyn threatend with a smirk.

"Well then it's settled."

"What's settled?"

"I will be doing no more talking about luck or losing for the rest of the day." Jeff said causing Kaitlyn to laugh.

* * *

"Where have you two been?" Elyssa demanded the second Jeff and Kaitlyn arrived at Matt's.

"Out." Jeff told her.

"Duh Jeff! Out where?"

"Jeff took me to see some people I knew a long time ago."

"Who, your friends?"

"Not really. You remember the people I said that I ran away from?" Kaitlyn asked her.

"Uh-huh."

"Well they needed to see me, so I went."

"But I thought they were mean to you."

"They were, but that was a long time ago. We are all more mature and grown-up now."

"Oh. Is that all you did?"

"Yeah, yeah E that's all we did." Jeff said.

"You're lying Jeff."

"Now E why would you say that?"

"Because when you lie you blink a whole lot." Elyssa answered causing Kaitlyn to die laughing.

"She's right Jeff. you do blink a whole lot when you're lying."

"Fine. After seeing Kaitlyn's foster parents we went and played a game of laser tag." Jeff admitted.

"LASER TAG! Jeff you know I love laser tag." Elyssa whined.

"Sorry kiddo, we'll take you with us next time."

"Yeah E then both of us can beat him."

"You beat Jeff at laser tag? Wow no one has ever done that except..."

"Me." Came a voice from behind Kaitlyn. "You must be Kaitlyn, I'm Shannon. Jeff's best friend, or so I thought." Shannon said smiling sweetly at Kaitlyn.

"It's nice to meet you Shannon. Jeff has talked about you on numerous occassions."

"That's funny he never mentioned you to me. I had to find out through Matt that Jeff had a special lady in his life." Shannon said looking at Jeff.

"Sorry man we haven't talked in a while, but you know that I would have told you everything once we got back into the swing of things."

"Yeah...Yeah...Yeah! So Kaitlyn you beat Jeff at Laser Tag, very impressive."

"Yeah I won two outta three. Only lost the third game cuz Jeffro cheated."

"Cheated? That's low, even for you Jeff." Matt said coming outside with a pitcher of lemonade.

"So, Shan when did you get here?" Jeff asked as he drank his lemonade.

"This morning. I called your place and when you didn't answer I called Matt. He told me that you went to out of town."

"Yeah, he was kind enough to escort me to Cary to see my foster parents."

"I see. Was it a nice visit?"

"Ummm...Let's just say that it wasn't what I expected."

"Ahhh, something tells me that's a sore subject." Shannon guessed.

"Yeah, but the wound is finally healing."

"Glad to hear it." Shannon said.

"Yeah, that's great news." Matt said.

"So, Shannon how long will you be here?"

"Few days then I gotta get back on the road."

"Oh, well then that means that you'll have to come over to my place for dinner tomorrow night then."

"Dinner?"

"Yes, say you'll come and that goes for you too Matt."

"Oh darlin you don't have to worry about us turning you down us boys live to eat a good home cooked meal." Shannon chuckled.

"He's telling the truth. We live for good home cooking." Matt agreed.

"Then it's settled. All four of you will come to my place."

"Are you sure?" Jeff asked.

"Why wouldn't I be sure? In fact invite your dad also I'd really like to get to know the people that are important to you." Kaitlyn said winking at Jeff.

"Yeah and Kaitlyn you can have the people important to you there too." Elyssa said.

"Well there is only Bella but i'm sure he would love to come. Oh and maybe my friend Al."

"Al? Who's Al?" Jeff asked.

"You know the guy that runs the pool hall?"

"Oh yeah, Al's...duh! I didn't know you knew him."

"Yeah he and Bella are friends and he would watch me when Bella wasn't able to."

"Gottcha." Jeff said.

"Kaitlyn would it be alright if I brought my girlfriend?" Shannon asked.

"Sure honey, the more the better. So that is dinner for seven, well eight including myself tomorrow night at my place. Jeff can bring you all there, but right now I have to get to the gym before Bella has a fit."

"Do you really have to go?" Elyssa whined.

"Yep! But tell ya what why don't you come watch me practice."

"Can I really?"

"Sure, be my cheering section, In fact why don't you all come down and after I'm done with practice we can go to a movie or something." Kaitlyn suggessted.

"Sounds like fun, let me call Crystal she's at the hotel. I'm sure she'd love to met you."

"Great. So E do you think you can give Matt and Shannon directions to the gym?"

"Sure that's easy."

"All right. Shannon you guys go and get Crystal and we'll see you at the gym." Kaitlyn said as she and Jeff left Matt's.

"She's incredible." Shannon told Matt as they watched Kaitlyn and Jeff leave.

"Yeah I can't remember the last time I saw Jeff this happy."

"Think he'll tell her about Mariska?"

"If he hasn't by now I don't think he will."

"Well if he doesn't I hope she never finds out on her own."

"You and me both Shan, you and me both.


	14. A Memory Better Forgotten

"Wow! Elyssa you weren't kidding when you said that Kaitlyn was good." Crystal said as they sat and watched Kaitlyn work on her vault exercise.

"Yeah she is definitley gonna make the Olympic team this year."

"I don't doubt that. She's very graceful out there."

"I want to be just like her when I grow-up. Bella say's that I show just as much promise as Kaitlyn did at my age."

"Now that's a great compliment to get."

"Yeah, it makes me wanna work harder."

"I hear from Matt that you are gonna be competing soon."

"Yeah next month! Will you come and watch?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Just make sure that you remind me so I can take that whole weekend off, ok?"

"Ok." Elyssa beamed.

* * *

"Jeff how did you get so lucky?" Shannon asked. He, Jeff, and Matt were sitting two bleachers behind Elyssa and Crystal having their own conversation.

"I don't know man. When I first met that girl she was a total and complete Ice Princess. I mean absolute Bitch!"

"I doubt that."

"No Shan seriously. Ask E. She was just so damn evil. She made Elyssa cry less than two minutes after meeting her. I laid into her real good but it didnt do any good. the same day I go to Al's to met Rex and Steve and who do I see in their hustling."

"Kaitlyn, hustling?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, she killed these three guys in pool. They got pissed and dragged her out of there. No body lifted a finger to help her. I was gonna let them take her but then something happened, she showed fear and I knew she was human. I kicked the guy's asses and drove her home, and believe me she fought me on that big time."

"Great first date story, bro." Matt joked.

"Yeah, the next time I saw her I kissed her and she slapped the taste plum out of my mouth."

"And that's when you knew it was love, right?" Shannon asked as he and Matt laughed.

"That was the same day that I asked you to pick up Elyssa for me so I could have my bike serviced, remember that?" Jeff asked Matt.

"Yeah." Matt said nodding his head.

"The shop I went to, Spike's, guess who worked there."

"Kaitlyn." Matt and Shannon said in unison.

"Correct."

"Wait so you're telling me that, that sweet, young, innocent, hot, little thing works on motorcycles and dirtbikles in her spare time?" Matt asked.

"First, I don't ever want to hear you talking about my girl like that and second yes that's what I'm telling you. Anyway I finally convinced her to have dinner with me and we talked. Really talked she told me things about her life that you only share with people you are close to, you know?" Jeff asked rhetorically.

"What did she tell you?" Matt asked curiously.

"If I tell you guys do you promise not to say anything?"

"You know we do, bro."

"I'll tell you but only to prove to you how strong and great Kaitlyn Ryan is." Jeff said before starting. "Her dad was a cop and was killed on duty, shortly after that her mom was so distraut she killed herself. After that she ended up with foster parents who beat and molested her."

"The people she went to see in Cary?" Shannon questioned.

"Yeah, the guy is dying and wanted to make amends. Kaitlyn thought that it was time to get over her past."

"Man, she opened up and told you all that after only knowing you a day and a half?" Matt asked.

"Yep! And that's when I knew that I could love her." Jeff said as he watched Kaitlyn now working on her Uneven bar routine.

"So what deep dark secrets did you share with her?" Shannon asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what he means, Jeff. Did you tell Kaitlyn about Mariska?" Matt asked his gaze intent on his little brother.

_Mariska. That was a name that Jeff could have gone without hearing. Marisak Daniels was the love of Jeff's life. They were high school sweethearts and got engaged their Senior year. Jeff was wrestling alot while Mariska began her college studies at UNC-Chapel Hill. During her first semester Mariska found out she was pregnant and when things got too difficult decided it best if she dropped out. She and Jeff got a nice little two bedroom apartment and were doing great. Things were magnificent until the day that Mariska went into labor. There were complications and Mariska died in the middle of child birth. Their daughter, Olivia, lived three days in an incubator before she died too. Jeff was devestated. He wasn't sure that he wanted to go on knowing that the two people that he loved most in the world were no longer there, but he did go on and even though that first year was hard he never let it destroy him. Instead he wrestled all day everyday. The loss of his family was the reason he became so extreme in the ring. He just didn't give a damn about anything especially his own body. Alot of people drink away the pain, Jeff wrestled away his._

"No." Jeff said barely above a whisper.

"Why not?"

"I can't, Matt. I've tried to block that part of my life out."

"And I'm sure that Kaitlyn tried to block out her past also but she told you about her mom comitting suicide and her foster dad molesting her and god knows what else, and you didn't even try to tell her about Mariska. That's not right Jeff and you know it." Shannon said.

"And what did you say a few minutes ago. Kaitlyn went and saw her foster parents to let go of the past. Don't you think you need to do that?" Matt said.

"It still hurts so much." Jeff said almost in tears.

"I know it does bro, but don't you think Kaitlyn has a right to know?" Matt asked just as Kaitlyn was running up to the bleachers.

"Hi! You must be Crystal. I'm Kaitlyn." Kaitlyn greeted.

"I know, you were amazing out there." Crystal said.

"Thanks. Hey guys just give me ten minutes to shower and change and we can head to the movies." Kaitlyn said as she walked up the bleachers to sit beside Jeff. "Sorry I'm all sweaty." Kaitlyn said wrapping her arms around Jeff. "What's wrong?" She asked looking at Jeff then Matt then Shannon.

"Nothing. We were just having guy talk." Jeff said.

"You're blinking alot." Kaitlyn said looking at Jeff.

"Let's just leave it at nothing, ok." Jeff hissed bitterly.

"O...ok. " Kaitlyn said getting up off the bleachers. "Ten minutes." She said walking back to the locker rooms shoulders slumped and tears forming.


	15. Movies and Tears Worries and Fears

"Jeff you do realize that you just acted like a total ass to your girlfriend don't you?" Shannon asked as they watched Kaitlyn walk away.

"I didn't do it on purpose." Jeff sighed.

"We know that and you know that unfortunately Kaitlyn doesn't know that." Shannon said.

"Jeff, what's your problem?" Crystal asked turning to look at the boys.

"Lay off Crystal."

"Don't snap at my girlfriend Jeff." Shannon warned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you Crys and I didn't mean to be a jerk to Kaitlyn either."

"Don't you think you should be telling her that?" Crystal asked.

"I'm going to apologize Crys don't worry." Jeff said.

Kaitlyn appeared about five minutes later and everyone got up to go. Kaitlyn walked ahead of Jeff and talked to Crystal, Shannon, and Matt. She didn't even bother to look over her shoulder when Jeff was calling her name.

"Elyssa could you ride with Matt?" Jeff asked.

"I wanna ride with Kaitlyn."

"Come on kiddo, please?"

"Why, Jeff?"

"Because Kaitlyn and I need to talk in private."

"All right I guess I can ride with Matt."

"Thanks kiddo, I owe you a double fudge sundae for this one."

"You sure do." Elyssa said running to Matt's Tahoe.

"You with me squirt?" Matt asked as Elyssa climbed in the front seat.

"Yep!" She said buckling her seatbelt.

"Hey guys we're going to the Cineplex, that's the only theatre playing Final Destionation 3." Jeff yelled to Shannon and Matt as they got in their cars.

"See ya there." Shannon yelled back.

"Kaitlyn, before we go I just want to say that I'm sorry for acting like a dick in there."

"Did I do something to make you mad at me?" Kaitlyn asked finally looking at Jeff.

"No, I'm not mad at you."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that Matt, Shan and I got to talking about things and they bought up something that I'd rather forget."

"So by you saying that I guess that you don't want to tell me about it?"

"Then you guessed right."

"It must be something really bad."

"Painful."

"Excuse me?"

"It's not bad it's painful."

"Hey you're talking to the Queen of painful experiences here. I'm sure I can relate to whatever it is."

"No you can't relate to this one!" Jeff said angrily.

"Don't yell at me." Kaitlyn said angry herself.

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't see why you can't tell me, what's got you so damn angry. You know everything baout my past...everything. Even the shit I really wanted to keep burried and hidden. But I trusted you enough to let you in and see what my life before Gymanastics and Bella, was like and no it wasn't pretty but it was all real. I just wish you trusted me enough to give me that same respect." Kaitlyn said in tears. "I don't want you to be sorry Jeff I want you to trust me." Kaitlyn said as they pulled into the Cineplex parking lot.

Kaitlyn got out of the car and walked over to stand with Crystal and Elyssa while Matt and Shangot the tickets. "Kaityln are you all right?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little worn out from training."

"Understandable." Crystal said as the guys escorted them into the theatre.

"Kaitlyn can I sit beside you?" Elyssa asked.

"Sure E. We can split a tub of popcorn."

"Really?"

"Really, but we can't get any butter, Bella can smell it on me, even after I've showered." Kaitlyn laughed.

"He must have a really good nose." Crystal said.

"Like a hound." Kaitlyn answered and they all laughed.

In the theatre Kaitlyn sat between Jeff and Elyssa. Jeff tried to hold Kaitlyn's hand but she kept pulling away. Making excuses like she had to hold onto the popcorn before it spilled on the floor. Jeff tried not to be offended, I mean how could he be after he was the reason that Kaitlyn was in a bad mood to begin with, but he had tried to apologize. Okay so maybe he had only made things worse but Kaitlyn just kept on pushing the subject and he had already asked her to drop it. But he didn't drop it when she asked him to leave the whole Christensen thing alone now did he, so what gave him the right to just stonewall Kaitlyn on this subject? He decided that he would have to tell her everything, and only hope that she didn't hate him for keeping something that big from her. If they were gonna be together then everything had to be out on the table so they both could figure out if it was worth the hassle. Actually Jeff already knew that kaitlyn was worth it, but would she think he was worth it when she finds out about Mariska and Olivia? He sure as hell hoped so.

"I really had a good time tonight guys." Kaitlyn said as everyone stood in the parking lot.

"We did too. It was really great meeting you." Crystal said giving Kaitlyn a hug.

"See you all tomorrow for dinner, right?"

"Dinner, what dinner?" Crystal asked confused.

"You bozo's didn't tell her about dinner? Women have to do everything." Kaitlyn joked. "I've invited all of you to my place tomorrow for dinner, you will come won't you?"

"Of course I'll come."

"Wicked! See you all tomorrow then?"

"Sure will. What time?"

"Is Five all right with everyone?"

"Five is good. See you at five." Shannon said as he and Crystal left.

"Matt will you take Elyssa with you. I have to drop Kaitlyn off then I'll come and pick her up."

"Of course. Come on E get in the car." Matt said to a pouting Elyssa.

"See you tomorrow E."

"See you tomorrow Kaitlyn." Elyssa smiled before closing the car door.

"You ready to go?" Jeff asked holding the door open for Kaitlyn.

"Yeah. I just wanna go home and crawl under the covers and forget about today...well the bad parts anyway." Kaitlyn said getting in the car.

"I'm guessing I'm the _bad part_ you're referring to."

"You'd be correct."

"Look Kaitlyn..."

"I don't need or want to hear anymore apologies out of you tonight, just take me home, please."

"If that's what you want, but we really need to talk." Jeff told her.

"Yeah we do, but I will not take your verbal abuse anymore."

"And I won't throw anymore at you, I promise."

"Fine then we can talk after the dinner tomorrow but I dont want to talk before then on the chance that I get upset again because I will not ruin my dinner party.

"Fair enough. So I'll see you tomorrow at five?"

"Tomorrow at five." Kaitlyn smiled half-heartedly before going inside.


	16. The Dinner Party

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Kaitlyn asked Crystal, Matt and Elyssa as she opened the door.

"Matt volunteered to drop us girls off early, you know so we can help you with dinner." Elyssa said excitedly.

"Oh, Ok come on in." Elyssa said motioning for them to enter the house. Crystal and Elyssa made their way inside as Matt turned to leave. "Matt you're not coming in?"

"Nah, I was just the driver. I'll leave you girls alone so you can talk about us guys behind our backs, but don't worry Jeff, Shan and I will be back here in two hours to eat up the wonderful meal I can already smell cooking." Matt said as he walked to his car.

"All right we'll see you later." Kaitlyn yelled before Matt pulled away. "So ladies I already have everything cooking so there is no need for help in the kitchen, but do you think you can help me find something decent to wear?"

"Sure! I love playing dress-up." Crystal beamed.

"Yeah Kaitlyn we'd love to help you." Elyssa said as the three made their way up to Kaitlyn's room.

"What about this dress?" Kaitlyn asked holding up a burgundy strapless knee length dress. "No, not this it's way to dressy isn't it?" She asked.

"It's a beautiful dress but it is just dinner with Jeff and your friends." Crystal said.

"But it's not just dinner. I'm gonna meet Jeff's dad for the first time and I really wanna make a good first impression."

"Don't worry about it Kaitlyn. Dad is cool, he won't care if you come dressed in a potato sack as long as there is good food and with the aroma's that are filling this house I suspect that the food will be perfect." Elyssa said trying to reassure Kaitlyn.

"You promise?"

"You know I'd never lie to you Kaitlyn."

"Yeah I know. So I should go for a more casual look, eh?"

"Sure! Like maybe these low riders and this pale pink tank top. A little lip gloss and you'll look fantastic, won't she Crys?"

"I have to agree with the kid. And maybe those boots over there in the corner." Crystal said pointing to Kaitlyns combat boots.

"If you two say so."

"We do, now you get dressed and we'll make sure that none of that delicious smelling food down there burns." Crystal said as she and Elyssa left Kaitlyn's bedroom.

**Jeff's House**

"So did you tell Kaitlyn about Mariska and Olivia yet?" Shannon asked his friend.

"No, but I did tell her that we had to talk."

"Did you at least apologize to her last night?" Matt asked walking out of the kitchen with three beers.

"I tried..."

"What do you mean you tried? Either you did or you didn't."

"I actually made things worse."

"How'd you manage that?" Shannon asked.

"She just wouldn't drop it and I kinda blew up at her again, she thinks I don't trust her."

"Do you blame her?" Matt asked.

"No, I don't blame her. I just wish she would have dropped it when I asked her too."

"Did you drop it when she didn't want to tell you about that Doolittle guy?"

"No..."

"Exactly, so how would you expect her to drop it. I'm sure she could tell something was bothering you and she just wanted to help and you explode on her."

"I know that I screwed up Matt, you don't have to keep reminding me."

"Yeah, bro I think I do. Kaitlyn Ryan is the best thing to happen to you since Mariska and Liv died. It's the first time that you've been happy in over seven years. You'd be an idiot to lose this girl over something that you can't change."

"Matt's right Jeff."

"I KNOW! DAMN! I want this to work. I want Kaitlyn and I to be together but after she hears this she'll probably end up leaving my ass anyway."

"Do you really believe that Jeff?" Matt asked. "Because if you think that little of her then maybe you don't deserve her at all." Matt said as the phone rang.

"Jeff it's your dad." Shannon said handing Jeff the phone.

"Hey dad. Yeah we'll be there in about ten minutes. No, we won't be late. Ok see you wehn we get there." Jeff said hanging up the phone. "We have to go and get him now because he doesn't want to be late." Jeff sighed.

"You know how dad is. Let's just go and get him now like he wants because if we don't you know we will catch hell for it later." Matt said as he Jeff and Shannon got up to leave.

When the guys arrived at Kaitlyn's the girls were sitting in the livingroom listening to one of Kaitlyn's recordings. "Hey guy's you're right on time. We can eat as soon as Bella arrives." Kaitlyn said answering the door.

Jeff could sense the tension between them but decided to ignore it. Instead he smiled and walked over to Kaitlyn. "Kaitlyn Ryan this is our dad, Gilbert Hardy. Dad this is Kaitlyn Ryan." Jeff said making the introductions.

"It's really nice to meet you Mr. Hardy."

"Oh please chile, Call me Gilbert or Gil, and it's great to finally meet the girl of my sons dreams." Gilbert said kissing Kaitlyn on the cheek. When he pulled back he realized that Kaitlyn was crimson red. "I didn't mean to embarrass you chile."

"No, It's ok. I just didn't realize that Jeff thought of me as the girl of his dreams. He never told me that little tidbit of information."

"Me either."

"Then why did you make that comment?" Kaitlyn asked confused.

"Because I'm his father and I know him better than he knows himself, and I know that you are in fact the girl of his dreams." Gil replied.

"Ok dad that's enough of that." Jeff said.

"Jeffrey don't act like you're shy." Gil said laughing at his son.

"Dad." Jeff warned.

"Fine."

"Can I get you guys anything to drink while we wait on Bella and Al?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Did we just hear our names?" Bella asked as he and Al walked inside.

"Yes you did old man, I can't believe you're on time." Kaitlyn said walking over to Bella and Al giving them both kisses on the cheek. What's this?" Kaitlyn asked taking the glass dish out of Bella's hands. "Bella tell me you didn't." Kaitlyn beamed. "Baklava?"

"Your favorite." Bella told her.

"I told you that you didn't have to bring anything."

"I know but I had nothing better to do last night so I fgured what would it hurt."

"Well thank you, Bella. You know how much I love your Baklava."

"Dad this is Kaitlyn's mentor and coach, Bella Karoli. Bella this is Me and Matt's dad, Gilbert Hardy." Jeff interjected.

"Good to meet you, Mr. Hardy. You have raised up one hell of a son." Bella said.

"Please call me Gil, and thank you. From what I hear you raised Kaitlyn and I must say she is a true doll." Gilbert replied.

"Yes our little Katie is one of a kind." Bella said musing her hair.

"Bella...cut it out." Kaitlyn laughed.

"And this is a really good friend Al Sapparo." Kaitlyn said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Al said.

"So Kaitlyn... can we eat?" Shannon asked causing everyone to laugh. "What I'm starving?" Shannon said.

"Sure Shannon, everything is ready." Kailtyn said as everyone followed her into the kitchen. "Elyssa, why don't you show everyone into the dining room."

"Ok. Guys follow me." Elyssa directed.

"Quite the little hostess aren't ya E?" Matt joked as he, Jeff, Shannon, Bella, Al, and Gil followed her.

"Crystal go have a seat." Kailtyn said.

"No, I think I'll help you in here."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know but I want to." Crystal said grabbing the mac and cheese and walking towards the dining room.

"Can I help?" Jeff asked walking back into the kitchen.

"Ummm...no I don't think so." Kaitlyn said taking the roaster out of the oven.

"I can carry that."

"Jeff I said I got it covered."

"I just want to help."

"Fine, grab the potato salad out of the fridge." Kaitlyn sighed. "And If you think you can handle it grab that big bowl off the stove."

"Wow it smells great what's in here?" Jeff asked trying to peek under the foil covering the bowl.

"Fried chicken." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Jeez Kaitlyn what all are we having today?" Matt asked when she had finally put everything on the table.

"Well I didn't know what you guys would like so I made a little bit of everything. I made four different meats. I made a pot roast with carrots and potatos, fried chicken, baked salmon, and smothered porkchops. For the sides I made broccoli casserole, mac and cheese, potato salad, greens, corn, rice to go with the gravy from the pot roast and porkchops, and I made homemade sweet rolls, and sweet corn bread and there is tea and just about any kool-aid or soft drink you can think of." Kaitlyn said.

"Where'd you find time to cook all of that?" Gil asked.

"Even though it's just me, and sometimes Bella and Al, I always cook tons of food. That's the way my mom cooked so I guess I got it from her. It doesn't take me very long really. I started this meal at nine this morning because I kind of overslept." Kaitlyn laughed. "It was all done by three."

"Maybe I should hire you to cook for me sometimes." Matt joked as they ate. "Is there any broccoli casserole left?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah there is a little small dish in the oven. Here I was thinking that I may have made too much." Kaitlyn laughed.

"Well if there is anything left that you don't want I'll take it." Matt said.

"I'll fight you for it." Shannon said.

"No need to fight over anything. You guys are welcome to take whatever is left."

"At the rate they are eating nothing will be left." Al joked.

"Who wants desert?" Kaitlyn asked.

"Oh come on Kaitlyn you stuff us with all this food and then ask who wants desert? That's cruel." Crystal said.

"I have Oreo cookie pie, strawberry shortcake and Bella's delicious Baklava." Kaitlyn informed them.

"What are you having Kaitlyn?" Elyssa asked.

"Baklava definitley." Kaitlyn answered.

"Then that's what I'll have."

"E, you've never had Baklava before, what if you don't like it?" Jeff asked.

"If Kaitlyn likes it I'm sure I will also." Elyssa retorted.

"What about the rest of you?"

I think I'll try your Oreo Cookie Pie concoction." Al said.

"Me too." Gil said.

Everyone else ate strawberry shortcake with vanilla ice cream and whiped cream on top.

"Dinner was absolutely amazing Kaitlyn. You really outdid yourself this time." Al said as he got ready to leave.

"Thanks Al. You have to start visiting more often."

"I will sweetness. I will."

"Well Jeff I think you boys better get this old man home." Gil said from the sofa.

"But Dad we aren't ready to leave yet." Elyssa whined.

"Sorry Elyssa but I'm not as young as you all are I am a old man and I'm ready to retire for the evening." Gil told her.

"But dad..."

"Don't 'but dad' me young lady."

"Gil If the kids want to stay and keep Kaitlyn company for a little while longer I can drive you home." Bella offered.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that."

"Well you're not asking now are you? I'm offering."

"He's got a point Gil." Kaitlyn said.

"Well if it isn't any trouble."

"No trouble at all."

"Then I guess I'm ready when you are."

"I'm ready now. Kaitlyn sweetheart I'll see you tomorrow at the gym." Bella said kissing Kaitlyn's forehead.

"Alright drill sergant Karoli." Kaitlyn joked. "Gil it was so good meeting you. You'll have to come over again real soon."

"Chile, just cook another meal like the one you served today and I'll be here." Gil said as he hugged Kaitlyn. "Keep my boys in check, would ya?"

"Sure thing Gil." She said as Bella and Gil left.

Everyone sat around for a while just talking and laughing. Shannon and Matt told Kaitlyn stories about Jeff from their old OMEGA days and Kaitlyn told them about all the things she saw during traveling for competetions. She told them about the mother of one of the girls she trained with making her daughter do 1,000 chin-ups everyday to make her upper body stronger. All it had really done was exhaust her daughter and she actaully passed out during a tournament once. "Bella wasn't too happy with the mother about that one." Kaitlyn told them. When they looked at the clock again it was almost eleven.

"Kaitlyn, Shannon and I really hate to be party poopers but we have to get going." Crystal said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Shan has to get packed up."

"I understand. You guys come and see me before you leave ok?"

"Sure honey." Shannon said. "Thanks for all the food." Shannon said grabbing his bag full of potato salad, greens, strawberry short cake and pot roast.

"Don't eat it all at once, and share with Crys."

"Oh girl I'll be lucky if he lets me lick the plate afterwards." Crystal joked.

"Crystal feel free to call me when ever. It'll be nice to have a girlfriend to hang out with." Kaitlyn said hugging both Crystal and Shannon.

Kaitlyn walked back in side and saw Matt picking Elyssa up off the loveseat. "She really had a good time today, didn't she?" She asked Matt.

"Yeah, she's out cold. Jeff I'm just gonna take her to my place tonight." Matt told his brother.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. You and Kaitlyn need to talk anyway, right?"

"Yeah, we do." Jeff sighed knowing exactly what Matt meant by his last comment.

"See you later Kaitlyn." Matt said as Kaitlyn handed him his bag of leftovers.

"Bye Matt. Tell Elyssa goodnight for me." Kaitlyn said walking Matt to the door. She waved good-bye as they pulled off before walking back inside. "Well today turned out a lot better than I thought it would." Kaitlyn said flopping down beside Jeff on the couch. "I myself am beat. I think I'm just gonna go to bed, you can let yourself out." Kaitlyn said standing.

"Kaitlyn I know that you are still mad at me, but remember we have to talk."

"I don't really feel up to it tonight, maybe another time."

"Kaitlyn... please." Jeff pleaded.

"Fine, Let me go take a shower and get comfortable. You can wait fo rme in the bedroom." Kaitlyn said walking away.

"God, please don't let her hate me after this." Jeff sighed as he walked up the stairs behind Kaitlyn.


	17. Deep Dark Secrets

Kaitlyn took a much longer shower than usual. She hoped that Jeff would get tired of waiting and just leave, but no such luck. When she walked into the bedroom Jeff was lying across the bed asleep. "Well he's still here but at least he's asleep. I still get out of this 'talk'." Kaitlyn said to herself as she headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jeff asked sitting up.

_"Damn."_ Kaitlyn thought to herself. "I was going to get a glass of water.

"Oh, ok. We can talk when you come back, right?"

"Yeah, when I get back." Kaitlyn said walking out of her room.

"And don't take as long asyou did with your shower." Jeff yelled after her.

So he had realized what she was doing. "Smart little fucker." Kaitlyn said as she walked into the kitchen. She decided that she would much rather have a beer over a glass of water. She hardly ever drank, except for when she was stressed, and this was definitley a stressful situation. She grabbed Jeff a beer also before heading back upstairs.

"You did much better, it didn't take you half an hour this time." Jeff teased.

"I grabbed you a beer." Kaitlyn said handing Jeff the bottle.

"Thanks."

"Look Jeff I know you said we had to talk, but if you're gonna dump me..."

Jeff cut Kaitlyn off with a kiss. "Kaitlyn what makes you think that I would ever dump you?"

"I don't know, Last night you were just so mad at me. I just naturally figured that when you said we had to talk that that's what you were going to tell me." Kaitlyn said not looking at Jeff.

"Kaitlyn look at me." Jeff said lifting Kaitlyn's chin with his finger. "I love you, last night I was being a bastard, but It had nothing to do with how I feel about you."

"Then what is it Jeff?"

"You know how you told me all the bad shit that happened to you in your past, your deep dark secrets?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, and you told me about your past too."

"I told you about my childhood, but that' not all of it."

"What do you mean?" Kaitlyn asked growing worried.

"Kaitlyn, I don't want you to hate me." Jeff started.

"I don't like the sounds of this Jeff."

"But there is someone..."

"You mean something..."

"No, someone. Actually that's not what I mean either. There are two people I need to tell you about, two people who I love very dearly."

At this point Kaitlyn was scared of what Jeff was telling her and she couldn't stop crying. "Other women?" She asked.

"Yes, but it's not what you think."

"Then tell me how it is Jeff cuz I'm thinking some really bad shit right about now."

"Kaitlyn..." Jeff cleared his throat. "I have to tell you about Mariska and Olivia."

"Mariska, very exotic name. and Olivia it's pretty too. Tell me, did you meet them before or after you told me that you loved me?"

"Mariska was my high school sweetheart and the mother of my child."

"Child? You have a child?" Kaitlyn was both shocked and angry. Angry because she had known Jeff for months and he never mentioned a child or a baby momma.

"No." Jeff said sadly.

"But you just said..."

"Mariska got pregnant her freshman year of college. When things got hard for her she dropped out. I was traveling a lot, but we decided that we should move in together, so with the money I had saved we got an apartment. Things were great until the day Mariska went into labor. There was a major complication and she started hemorrhaging. The doctors couldn't stop the bleeding and Mariska died in the middle of child birth."

Kaitlyn was mortified. Her tears of anger were now tears of sadness, and not just for Jeff but for Mariska. "What happened to the baby?"

"Olivia, she was barely breathing when they finally got her out. They rushed her to the NICU. She lived three days in a incubator, but she just wasn't strong enough. She didn't make it." Jeff cried.

"Oh Jeff I'm so sorry." Kaitlyn said wrapping her arms around Jeff and gently rocking him.

"You don't hate me do you?" Jeff asked, his head still buried in Kaitlyn's silk night gown.

"Why would I hate you Jeff?"

"Because I didn't tell you about this sooner, and because I got so mad at you last night for just trying to be there for me."

"Jeff, I love you. Am I upset that you didn't trust me enough to tell me about your family, yes, but do I understand...yes. I know that I was very open with you about my mom and dad and about the Lewis's and the hell they put me through, but your situation is different."

"Not really, Mariska and Olivia were my deep dark secret. The only people who know that I was ever engaged or ever had a daughter are those closest to me, and I still hate to even think about it."

"So do I, hate to think about my past I mean."

"I know but you finally faced your past, you went and forgave the Lewis's. I haven't talked about Mariska and Liv since the year they died. I'm still holding on to all the pain I felt when they left me."

"That's not true anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"You just talked to me about them, and I bet you told yourself that you'd never love anyone ever again, right?"

"Yeah I did."

"But you fell in love with me, right?" Kaitlyn asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I did." Jeff said looking up at Kaitlyn.

"So you see, you have faced your past."

"You're right." Jeff said wiping his eyes. "You know I thought that once I told you, that you'd hate me for not telling you sooner. I didn't think you'd understand. I was wrong." Jeff said kissing Kaitlyn.

"You have to trust me more, Hardy."

"I know that now. I love you Kaitlyn."

"I love you too, Jeff. Now can we go to bed? I really am beat."

"You sure you want to sleep?" Jeff asked raising an eyebrow.

"I guess I can stay awake another hour or two." Kaitlyn smiled.

"That's my girl." Jeff said kissing Kaitlyn. "Did you really think that I was going to break-up with you tonight?"

"Yeah I did. That's why I was pushing you away today. I figured that I'd dump you before you dumped me."

"Like I've told you before, I don't plan on going anywhere anytome soon, you're stuck with me, kid."

"I think I can handle that." Kaitlyn smiled. "I'm hungry again, did your brother and best friend leave anything in the kitchen?"

"I think there is some mac and cheese and a couple pieces of fried chicken left."

"Yummy. Ooooooh my Baklava!" Kaitlyn screeched before running out of the bedroom.

"You know this isn't what I had in mind when I asked if you wanted to stay up a while longer." Jeff said following her downstairs.

"But Jeff, it's not good to make love on an empty stomach." Kaitlyn teased.

"Fine, but eat fast. That silk night gown is making me crazy." Jeff said running his hands up and down Kaitlyn's back and shouilders.

"Are you sure you want to, I mean we did just finish talking about the love of your life."

"Mariska is gone, I don't think that I will ever fully be over her, but I have you now. You are my life."

"So it's true what your dad said today?"

"What that you are the girl of my dreams?"

"Yeah, that."

"Well I think that for the first time my dad got it right, because Kaitlyn Ryan you really are the girl of my dreams." Jeff said kissing Kaitlyn's neck.

"Ok forget the food. upstairs Hardy, my appetite is craving you now." Kaitlyn said pulling Jeff by the arm and running upstairs.


	18. Rhyme Tyme

_Country Boy_

_Once I saw you _

_I fell in love_

_with your even flow style_

_that drives me wild_

_you are so alive _

_I can't seem to_

_get you_

_off of my mind_

_I asked myself _

_why go back to the past?_

_knowing that we _

_could have a blast_

_I've been with many different men_

_black_

_white_

_to Indian_

_but I've never had a dude like you_

_your name is Jeffrey_

_and I want you to want me_

_In the oceans or over seas_

_on the porch_

_or even in the garden_

_I want you..._

_Inside me_

_so I can release what's killing me._

"Whatcha doin'?" Jeff asked walking up behind Kaitlyn.

"Writing a poem."

"Can I read it?" Jeff asked looking over Kaitlyn's shoulder.

"Sure, I mean it is about you anyway." Kaitlyn said handing Jeff the piece of butterfly decorated sationary.

"On the porch? I think we can arrange that, how about tonight?" Jeff asked once he finished.

"Shut-up! What do you think, is it any good?"

"Hell yeah it's good, It's about me isn't it?"

"You are so conceited." Kaitlyn laughed.

_"I'm conceited, I gotta reason."_ Jeff sang.

"Do not sing that god awful song." Kaitlyn protested as she covered her ears with her hands.

"But seriously, baby, this is really good."

"Yeah it's one of my favorites. Do you like the name?"

"_Country Boy_, that's me to the core." Jeff smiled as he kissed the top of Kaitlyn's head.

"I have some others, want to read them? I trust that you'll give me your honest opinion about them, won't you?"

"Of course I will, If any of them stick I'll be sure to let you know, cuz that's how I roll." Jeff joked.

"You are so crazy." Kaitlyn said pulling more sheets of stationary out of the nightstand. "Here read this one first, I call it _Your Spanish Eyes_." Kaitlyn said handing Jeff the papers.

_you're larger than life_

_but I want it that way_

_when you show me_

_the meaning of being lonely_

_I told myself_

_It's got to be you_

_because our love is true_

_and I need you tonight_

_but when we fight_

_I say, "I don't want you back"_

_but you know it's not true_

_because I don't want to lose you now_

_you're the one and only for me_

_can I comeback to your heart?_

_before I fall apart_

_from gazing into your spanish eyes_

_which drive me insane_

_you know no one else comes close to you_

_I won't complain_

_because you make me feel like a star_

_you are my man and..._

_the perfect fan_

_without you I am incomplete_

_but together we are one._

"This one is beautiful." Jeff said looking down at Kaitlyn.

"Really?"

"I told you I'd be honest didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

"And I am being honest. This is a really beautiful poem."

"Thank-you, baby. I think you're going to really agree with the next one." Kailtyn laughed as Jeff started reading the next poem.

"It's entitled, _Self Portrait_." Kaitlyn told him.

_I AM..._

_One tough Cookie_

_Bizzare_

_Loony_

_Defensive_

_A Head Case_

_Short_

_A Wild Child_

_I AM..._

_ME!_

"Ain't that the truth!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Hey!"

"Only joking, honey. I loved this one too."

"You promise?"

"Yes, of course I do."

"I have some that aren't all lovey dovey."

"You do? Can I read those too?"

"Ummm...ok, but what if I read them to you? Give them a more dramatic effect."

"Alright, I'm all ears." Jeff said sitting down on Kaitlyn's bed.

"These are some of the poems I worte before I found you." Kaitlyn told him.

"Before you found me?"

"Yeah, when I was in my "bad" place."

"Oh, ok. Now I really can't wait to hear them." Jeff smiled.

"I bet you are. If It's not too much to ask, will you let me read all of them first then you can tell me what you think."

"I can do that."

Great, this one I call, _5 Senses Of Pain. _

_It hurts to touch, it leaves bruises and blisters for days... _

_weeks... _

_months... _

_and yes...sometimes even years_

_It feels like the flesh is being ripped right off your bones_

_It taste bitter_

_Rancid even_

_Like swallowing vinegar_

_Or sucking on a lemon wedge_

_It smells terrible..._

_horrible..._

_revolting_

_It burns the hairs in my nose_

_So bad that it begins to run_

_It looks like hell_

_Disgustingly ugly_

_Boring_

_It's no Picaso_

_That's for damn sure_

_When it's victorious _

_It screams like a banshee_

_Gladly letting the world know it has come out on top_

_But_

_When it is defeated_

_It barely whispers a word_

_for it knows that it has been conqured. _

"This next one I actually wrote one night as I sat and listened to my Nirvana CD it actually contains the titles to the songs on that CD, I call it...NIRVANA! great title, eh?" Kaitlyn joked before she started reading.

_You know you're right _

_Even when you're wrong_

_I just wanna talk ..._

_About a girl_

_Who called your phone_

_You told me you were your father's son_

_But were raised up more of a man_

_But the silver you bring home_

_Ain't enough to pay the phone...bill_

_You say you ain't cheatin'_

_But you smell like teen spirit_

_You know I don't wear that Shit!_

_But you say, "Baby, I swear it."_

_When you moved here _

_I told you_

_Come as you are_

_But I should have told you..._

_Leave the lithium behind_

_You used to be a flower in bloom_

_Rising up from a heart-shaped box_

_Sippin' on some good ole pennyroyal tea_

_You have the ability to rape me with your words_

_And although I'm not dumb_

_I except all apologies_

_And even though I ask you to leave_

_I will always love you_

_Because to me_

_You are the man..._

_Who sold the world!_

"Ok I have two more. This one is called, _Ten Days_."

_Ten days without you_

_One letter a day I sent_

_No reply_

_Ten more days and still no you_

_Ten more letters all at once_

_No reply, no answer, no response_

_Tears sting my eyes _

_As I cry_

_Ten minutes of sniffling_

_And I begin to wonder_

_Why am I torturing myself?_

_What did I do wrong?_

_Maybe it wasn't me at all_

_Where did you go wrong?_

_Ten days of waiting_

_Still no letter in the mailbox...FUCK IT!_

_Ten days of mourning your ass is over_

_I'll __find someone__ who appreciates me_

_...and all TEN of my wonderful personalities!_

"And my last "great work" I like to call _Breaking the Habit_." Kaitlyn told Jeff. "Yes, I did this one the same way I did Nirvana." Kaitlyn said answering Jeff's unasked question.

_I thought we were meant to be _

_And that we were moving forward_

_But you told me don't stay_

_I need to be by myself_

_To find somewhere I belong_

_Now I find myself lying from you_

_Trying not to hit the floor_

_Making it easier to run_

_You made me faint the first time I saw you_

_Not giving me time to figure out _

_If what we had was true_

_Now I'm breaking the habit_

_But I'm doing it from the inside_

_Since nobody's listening_

_To my emotion filled ranting session_

_Leaving me feeling both numb...and dumb._

"Now, Mr. Hardy, tell me what you think."

"Well, Miss Ryan. I think those are some pretty personal emotions that you just shared with me."

"Yeah but are they any good?"

"No, they're better than good."

"Really, cuz there is this poetry contest that I was going to enter, but was scared that my stuff sucked."

"Enter the contest Kaitlyn."

"I don't know..."

"You asked for my honest opinion, and I honestly think you should enter this poetry contest and blow everyone else out of the water."

"I don't know about blowing anyone out of the water, but I am going to enter. First prize is five hundred dollars, second is three hundred and third is one fifty."

"That's great, we could really use that extra five hundred you're going to win." Jeff said kissing Kaitlyn playfully.

"Don't count on that money, Jeff, I'll be lucky to even get an honorable mention."

"You got to stop putting yourself down like that. You are so good at everything you do, and sometimes it feels like Me and Elyssa are the only ones that realize that, I'm gonna need for you to start realizing it, too do you hear me?" Jeff said sternly.

"Yes Sir."

"So now what's gonna happen when you enter this contest?"

"I'm gonna win." Kaitlyn said.

"I can't hear you."

"I'm gonna win." Kaitlyn said with a little more energy.

"I still didn't hear you."

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Kaitlyn shouted.

"That's my girl. So why don't we go out for a very early celebration."

"Sounds like a plan." Kailtlyn smiled as Jeff got up to leave the room. "Hey, Jeff."

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for believeing in me, it means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well you mean a lot to me." Jeff said before walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N- - -**It's been forever, but there is good news...I just saved a bunch of money by switching to Geico...LOL J/K. Seriously the good news is that the semester is finally over so no more school until August, that give me tons of free time and that means more time to sit my azz at this computer and write, so hopefully there will be tons of updates in the near future... **YAY!** Thanks for all of you who are still around your **support** and **loyalty** mean **EVERYTHING **to me! I mean it you guys are the best! Oh BTW **ALL** and I do mean **ALL** of the poems in this chapter are **MINEZ!** I know they aren't the greatest but they are **MINE **so please please please no one take them and try to pass them off as your own, that would really **SUCK!** seeing that they are all in my Portfolio that I worked really hard on, so no stealing or borrowing w/o permission as some like to refer to it as. 

Sayonara

Alexis


	19. Saying Goodbye To The Past

It was Friday night and everyone had gathered at Kaitlyn's place. She had prepared another exquisite meal for her friends and family. Shannon was in town for a visit so he and Crystal were there along with Gil, Bella, Al, Elyssa, Matt, and his new girlfriend Ashley, and of course Jeff. Kaitlyn and Ashley were getting to know each other while everyone else stuffed their faces with Barbeque Ribs, Mashed Potatoes, Green beans, and homemade sweet cornbread.

"Ashley, Matt tells me that you were a model before you turned to wrestling." Kaitlyn said.

"Yes, I was."

"How does one go from modeling to wrestling?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"It was kind of a irrational decision on my part. When I heard about the Diva Search my friends and I sighend up just goofying off and when I got through the first audition I was still kind of just seeing how far I could make it and when I won I figured I might as well at least try to be good at it." Ashley joked causing everyone to laugh.

"Yeah well I've seen a few of your matches, you're really good."

"Thank you." Ashley beamed. "I just can't wait to get cleared so I can get back in the ring."

"Yeah I heard that you got traded to Smackdown, now you get to be with Matt all the time I'm sure that makes you both very happy."

"Hell yeah! I get to travel with my girl now. " Matt smiled.

"I've been trying to convince Crystal to travel with me more but she ain't tryng to hear that." Shannon joked.

"Honey, I do have a job of my own, you know. I can't just run behind you now can I?" Crystal retorted as she swatted Shannon playfully on the arm.

"You guys are really lucky to have each other." Kaitlyn said to both Matt and Ashley and Shannon and Crystal.

"Yeah and Jeff is lucky to have you, he hasn't been this happy in a long time." Matt said.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Kaitlyn said placing her hand on top of Jeff's.

Just as Kaitlyn was cutting the Chocolate Cheescake the phone began to ring.

"Want me to get it Kaitlyn?" Elyssa asked.

"Yeah E, thanks." Kaitlyn smiled at her as she jumped up from her chair to grab the phone.

"Ryan residence." Elyssa said answering Kaitlyn's phone. "Yes, she's here. May I ask who's calling?"

"Elyssa tell who ever it is that we're having dinner and to call back later." Kaitlyn told Elyssa.

"I think you might want to take this Kaitlyn." Elyssa told her.

"Who is it E?" Kaitlyn asked getting up from the table.

"She say's her name is Geneva Lewis."

"Oh, I'll take it in the other room." Kaitlyn said walking into the den. "Hang up now E." Kaitlyn called to Elyssa.

"Kaitlyn I didn't mean to bother you, but I wanted you to know that Elliott passed away this morning." Geneva said and Kaitlyn could hear in her voice that she was holding back tears.

"I'm sorry Geneva."

"The funeral is going to be Sunday, I was hoping that you'd come..."

"Oh Geneva I don't know."

"I know it's a lot to ask of you yet again, but I have no one else. Elliott had no family left and none of my sisters can make the service, I don't want to go through this alone."

"I'll think about it." Kailtyn sighed.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I disturbed your family dinner. I'll let you go now." Geneva said.

"I'll call you tomorrow and let you know what I've decided."

"Alright, goodbye Kaitlyn." Geneva said before hanging up.

"Kaitlyn is everything alright?" Bella asked when she re-entered the dining room."

"Elliott died this morning." Kaitlyn said sitting down. "You know I thought that when I finally got the call that he was gone that I'd be relieved, but I'm not relieved at all. Geneva has asked me to attend the funeral."

"Are you going to go?" Jeff asked.

"I don't know, she doesn't have anyone else and no one should have to attend a loved ones funeral alone."

"By the way you're talking Katy, I think you do know what you're going to do." Bella said.

"I'll go with you Kaitlyn, I mean if you want me too and If Jeff say's it's okay." Elyssa said.

"I guess that if you want to go E, It's fine with me." Jeff said.

"So...Kaitlyn do you want me to go with you?"

"Sure E, it'd be nice to have company on the drive there."

"Maybe I'll tag along myself that way you'll have double moral support." Jeff said.

"That'd be nice, now enough talk about funerals."

"I know really, let's enjoy this delicious cheesecake that Kaitlyn has made for us." Matt said.

"You look really pretty Kaitlyn." Elyssa said as Kaitlyn walked downstairs in a silky black dress that stopped at her knees.

"Thanks E. Where's Jeff?" Kaitlyn asked putting her lipgloss and cell phone in her matching black pocketbook.

"He's outside on the phone."

"Oh, ok well I think we'd better get going. I don't want to be late." Kaitlyn said grabbing Elyssa's hand and walking outside.

"Wow, you look magnificent." Jeff said.

"Thank-you. Ready to go?"

"Sure am beautiful, let's go." Jeff said as they walked to Kaitlyn's car.

"Want me to drive?" Jeff asked.

"Would you?"

"Sure mamacita hand me the keys."

You remember the way?"

"Yeah." Jeff said ashe pulled out of Kaitlyn's driveway.

"Kaitlyn thank you for coming." Geneva said as Kaitlyn bent down to hug the grieving woman.

"You don't have to thank me Geneva."

"Yes I do. You owe me nothing, but you came here anyway and for that I have to thank you." Geneva said as the tears began to take over. "Jeff, it's good to see you again."

"Mrs. Lewis I'm truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank you and please call me Geneva."

"I'm sorry that your husband died." Elyssa said speaking for the first time.

"Thank you dear."

"Geneva this is Jeff's little sister Elyssa, Elyssa this is Geneva Lewis."

"It's really nice to meet you." Elyssa said extending her hand to Geneva.

"What manners you have there. It's really nice to meet you as well Elyssa."

"Mrs. Lewis, we're ready to start as soon as everyone arrives." The Minister informed her.

"This is everyone Reverend Brewster, we can start now." Geneva said taking her seat on the front row.

"Geneva we're going to sit a few rows back." Kaitlyn told her.

"There is plenty of room on this pew, you three sit here with me, please." Geneva pleaded.

"Ok." Kaitlyn caved and took a seat beside Geneva.

The service was short but nice. Kaitlyn even felt herself get emotional as Geneva gave Elliott's Euolgy. Jeff noticed the tears that filled Kaitlyn's eyes and he wrapped his arms around her ensuring her that it was okay to cry, but Kaitlyn never let one tear fall. After the service, out of pure politness, Kaitlyn agreed to go back to Geneva's.

"Would anyone like anything to drink?" Geneva asked.

"No thank you Geneva, we really can't stay that long." Kaitlyn answered.

"I understand. Kaitlyn before you leave I thought you'd want to know that the reading of the will will be Thursday here at the house. As you already know, you are in both My and Elliott's will..."

"What time is the reading?" Kaitlyn sighed.

"One pm."

"I'll be here."

"I'm glad." Geneva smiled.

"Look Geneva I've been debating all day about something."

"Really? What?"

"I'm planning a big birthday dinner for my coach and friend, Bella. It's in two weeks at my place and I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"Kaitlyn you don't have to invite me."

"I know I don't, but I want to. So, will you come?"

"Yes, I'd be delighted." Geneva smiled.

"Good. I'll see you Thursday at the reading." Kaitlyn stood and Jeff and Elyssa followed.

"Mrs. Lew... Geneva it was nice seeing you again. I'm just sorry they were under these circumstances." Jeff said.

"Mrs. Geneva, would it be okay if I came with Kaitlyn Thursday? I won't cause no trouble."

"You are more than welcome to come my dear."

"Thanks!" Elyssa beamed. "Well Bye Mrs. Geneva." Elyssa said following Jeff out the door.

"Thank you again for coming today." Geneva said hugging Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn stiffiend the moment Geneva touched her but she eased up and actually found her arms wrapped around Geneva returning the hug. "I really am sorry about Elliott." Kaitlyn said as the hug ended.

"I know you are." Geneva said as Kaitlyn walked out the door.


End file.
